Is This Real?
by Selfless-Ki
Summary: What if Kagome wasn't so special in her world? What if she never went to the Sengoku Jidai? What if instead of falling down a well, she lived a perfectly normal life up until she was 18? Follow this girl as she spontaneously winds up in her brother's favorite anime, along with her little brother, Souta. Kagome/Hidan pairing -warning: Implications, Language, Not Explicit: Rated M
1. Naruto Shippuuden?

**AN: I disclaim _Naruto_ Series and _InuYasha_'s characters. **

**Partly Crossover with _InuYasha_, but not really. Only Kagome and Souta are in here... the others might appear. **

**Pairing:** Hidan/Kagome

**Side Note:** Everything in IY is staying true in this story, like the Jewel of Four Souls exists, and it_ is_ inside Kagome's body. I decided to keep that in here, she just didn't go to the 'Feudal Era' but instead into a Fictional World of an Anime Show that we all love.

My inspiration for this fic comes from **Crizzy**'s _A Girl and Her Comic Book_. :)

**Kagome = 18 **

**Souta = 11**

**warning: language, mature content - not MA, so you're good. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Naruto Shippuuden? **

Today was Kagome's first day of her Senior year in high school. Looking back at how far she's come, she was happy. Though, she's felt a sort of void and emptiness at not really applying for any colleges before now. Actually, she wasn't even sure what she was going to do with her life after High school, she doesn't really think she wants to go to college, she has duties to attend to, ones that she'd much rather think about doing, in memory of her eccentric, but lovable grandfather.

Her grandfather had passed away a few months before her 17th birthday due to one of his chronic illnesses, and he had left his shrine to her in his will. Even if she wasn't all that upbeat like she was when she was younger and he was still around, she still was a little happy that she was considered and was left the shrine. As an alternative to not preparing for a college, she'd be happy to tend to the shrine instead. She wouldn't even mind training to keep it up and running like it was whenever she was just a kid.

And her mother, she's as lively as ever; a few days after her grandpa had died she'd taken up a job at a hospital to keep her busy. Of course, Souta and Kagome would still see her at nights, but during the days she was always busy and not around, which lead to Kagome having to watch out for her brother. Though, she didn't blame her mother, nor was she extremely happy about it. They really did need to pay bills and things though, so she didn't really mind.

During school Kagome had her small group of friends; Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, and the one boy that had usually watched her from afar before gaining the guts to finally ask her out, Hojo Akitochi. And, Kagome, not feeling the heart to the boy 'no', reluctantly agreed with a small push from Yuka and Eri and a confirming smile for a date on this coming Saturday.

Her classes had gone by quickly and soon enough Kagome was on her way to her little brother's school to pick him up on the way home with her large yellow backpack heaved comfortably on her back as she was lost in thought. Today, all day, didn't feel like a normal day to the young shrine maiden. For some reason she was overcome with the surprise of apphrension and dread. Though for what, she didn't know why. So, she just kept on walking down the washed out sidewalk to her brothers' middle school until she finally saw him standing on the school's lawn.

"Souta!" she called, waving her hand for his attention. Maybe the odd feeling in her gut was nothing. She was starting to think that, anyways as the feeling seemed to numb whenever Souta started jogging toward her with his blue bicycle. Though a different feeling was then placed in her gut, and it turned her stomach into tiny little knots until it felt as if the strings inside her belly couldn't twist or tie anymore. She dismissed it.

"Kagome-nee," he climbed on his bike once he was near as he began pedaling. He didn't seem to notice his sister's slight distress or the worry in her eyes, as he began to rush them home. "Come on! Don't just stand there; _Naruto: Shippuuden_ is coming on!"

He reached his hand out and grabbed his older sister's hand as he slowed his pedalling so that he wouldn't literally drag her all the way home.

"What's got you so... spooked?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing... and; let go," she snatched her hand back and plasted a forced smile on her face at her brother. What was that feeling that she kept feeling all day?

"Rightt, well, whatever it is, I'm sure it will be fine," he drawled.

Kagome nodded once in agreement.

_'But what was that feeling that kept nagging at the back of my mind?_'

* * *

Once they were home, Souta put his bike away at the side of the house, before running into the side door - still beating his sister to the front room despite giving her a head start. As soon as they were inside, he ran to his room quite impressively fast, coming back down the stairs in his 'ninja outfit' as he exclaimed to his sister a few months ago, a 'kunai holster' placed on his signature leg, and a 'shuriken pouch' hooked to his belt on his backside.

Other than that, he wore his black loose shorts, a black mesh top and a blue overshirt that had what looked like the leaf symbol from his favorite show. His eager brown eyes pierced her unusual sapphires making that apprehensive feeling come back to her gut, as he took a seat in front of the t.v. and turned it on.

Unfortunately for Kagome, Souta was one of the brats that liked to dress the part while they watched their favorite show. Kagome rolled her eyes at the sight before turning around and deciding to go upstairs to change a bit only pausing at the foot of the stairs in semi-interest.

Souta's schooled her in the anime show, and told her what was what and what not. But the most that she learned was that jutu were the techniques that they used, and the main character, Naruto wasn't very advanced in using them in his younger years; then Souta had promptly began telling her about Naruto, about how he was an outcast and he wanted to prove himself to everyone by becoming Hokage, though that was nearly impossible for him because he was a 'jinchuuriki' and the civilians and other people on the show didn't really take too kindly to his presence at all. Upon hearing that from her brother she felt a bit remorse, but her little brother reassured her and told her that he had great friends to help him out. Which lead him to telling her that Sasuke had been his best friend... and he'd told her up until Sasuke's betrayal, but then she refused to listen, because she was too upset that Sasuke could betray his best friend and village like that.

Of course, Souta had made her watch some of the Naruto early episodes and Shippuuden episodes as well a few months ago, and she had to admit that the show was pretty good for anime, but she didn't indulge herself in it, she was too busy to at the time. But, watching it now couldn't hurt, could it?

"Kagome," Souta brought her out of her thoughts, "Do you want to watch this episode with me? It's a premiere..." he suggested, gesturing to the television which was now playing one of _Naruto: Shipuuden_'s famed themesongs. It looks like she didn't miss too much so, why not?

"Sure," she made up her mind, walked into the room and sat beside him on the couch with her legs tucked beneath her in a comfortable position.

* * *

They sat watching the t.v. show and Kagome watched quietly interested in the show before her. Why hadn't she been hooked onto anime before? Letting herself watch this seemed so much better than basking in her real life, which was so utterly _boring_ and _lame_. And she couldn't help but think that she wished there was more excitement to her life, other than going to school and coming home to watch her brother while her mother was still gone at work.

Though, little did poor Kagome know, she should be careful what she wishes for, those wishes just might come true.

* * *

The next day Kagome set out of the house, knowing her little brother was probably already awake and waiting for her somewhere outside, and their mother had already left for work. The moment she stepped outside, she knew that today was going to be an apprehensive day, much like she was feeling the other day. Though why she was feeling it for two days straight, she wasn't really sure.

She just knows something terrible was going to happen that day.

She checked over her uniform to make sure that she wasn't missing anything as she looked in the reflective surface of her house screen door's windwo. She wore her deep navy blue blazer left open, with her dark blue tie wrapped loosely around the collar, and her white undershirt over her c-cupped white bra covered breasts, her navy blue and white plaid skirt, her knee-high socks and her customary blue slip-ons that the school had provided her, and her bright blue colored book bag.

And looking herself over once more, she found she wasn't missing anything, so she hefted her bag over one shoulder and walked through her yard before she heard a feint yell for help.

"Kagome-nee!" her kid brother's distressed voice sailed through the still tensed air to where Kagome stood still sifting through the air around her, trying to figure out which direction his voice had come from. "Help!"

"Where are you?" she yelled frantically, her heart beating fast. She knew something was going to happen, she just knew it...

"In the wellhouse!"

That was all Kagome needed to hear before she dropped her bag and took off in a sporadic sprint up the tiring stairs of the Sunset Shrine and into the well house, mentally thanking Kami that she saw pretty well in the dark. Once she looked swiftly around in the well house, she came upon a small human sillhoutted form at the bottom of the bone eaters well, and she sighed in relief.

"How did you get down there?"

"Buyo was in the well and I decided to get him out," Souta explained as if that was a valid reason to jump into the well.

"Well, dont just stand there, try to climb out," Kagome frowned.

"I can't... ne, Nee-san?" he asked sheepishly.

"What?"

"Can you get something to get me out?"

Kagome pursed her lips deep in thought as she stared in disapproval at Souta. They don't have time for that. They have to be at school in about thirty minutes. She sighed. She bet that she could get in there and give him a lift faster than she can go hunt down for a latter or rope. So, making up her mind she leapt into the well and landed flat on her feet standing beside her brother as an overwhelming bright blue light engulfed the two of them, causing them to stare at each other in shock and fear, accompanied with the feeling of falling.

"What are you doing?" her brother's voice was panicky as Souta's wide eyes met with her own. "No - no... What did you _do_?"


	2. Souta's Dream World

**Thank you for reviewing & adding to your favorites. :) Reviewers are kind of my muse right now. **

* * *

**Chapter 2. Souta's Dream World**

Kagome stared at her little brother with her mouth half opened, gaping in shock. They weren't _hurt_. Actually, whatever happened, happened quite peacefully. The blue light simply dulled away, and soon they were just in the regular old well again, unharmed, the dreaded feeling in the back of Kagome's mind finally gone. Judging from the now calm atmosphere, whatever happened was nothing. But, Kagome had other worries on her mind, they're going to be late for school.

"Listen; Souta," Kagome tutted. "That light was probably nothing. I'm going to lift you out of here, and then I'll climb out myself."

"I don't know, Kagome..." Souta looked unsurely at his older sister. "That light didn't look so good..."

Kagome frowned at her little brother but urged him to put his foot in her cradled hands after she gestured for him to climb on. Even if the light wasn't _good_, there was no way in hell Kagome was going to stay stuck in the bottom of the boneater's well. This place was probably crawling with old bugs and cobwebs from the mistreatment and misuse of it - it was _sealed off_ for Kami's sake!

"Well? Do you want to get out of here, or not?"

Souta reluctantly stepped toward his sister and put one foot in her hand before reaching out above him for one of the vines that was stuck in between the rock wall of the well, and he easily began to climb his way out. Soon after Souta climbed his way to the top, Kagome started climbing just as easily as he had before she reached the lip of the well soon after her brother set foot on the floor of the shrine.

It was still dark in the wellhouse, but the doors were now closed instead of opened like Kagome had left them. She frowned. Her mother wasn't home to close the doors to the wellhouse, and the only other living person that stayed at the Sunset Shrine was Buyou, and he is their overfed orange and white cat. He isn't closing any doors.

Thinking that maybe she just _thought_ she left the door open, Kagome started walking towards the door with her brother shuttling warily behind her. Kagome felt the tremors of his shaking - he was so close, but all she could do was roll her eyes. What's up with him? All she did was try to help him out like he asked. How grateful of her little brother.

"C'mon, Souta," she lifted her head towards the front of them with a brilliant smile on her face. "If we get out of here quick, I'm sure we'll make it to school on time!"

Souta wouldn't stop shaking though, so Kagome reached down and tugged on his hand as she walked them both outside of the building. As they reached the outdoors, they were welcomed with an overwhelming cover of darkness, with nothing but a few stars to illuminate the sky. Even then, though the air didn't feel right, at all, which caused the Higurashi siblings to look around them in alarm.

What the hell?

"K-Kagome," Souta began shakily.

"What the hell happened?" she ignored him, starting to rant. "It's still 7:30 A.M.!"

"H-hey, listen!" Souta tried again, though this time a little firmer than before as he used his free hand to grip Kagome's shoulder tightly. "This doesn't _even_ look like our home, nee-san, you did _something_ to the well."

That stopped Kagome in her tracks, ignoring the last part of Souta's speech, Kagome turned and looked at the wellhouse with her eyes as wide as saucers. With her sensitive eyesight it was harder to deny anything that she was told, having being gifted with a strong sense of sight. The wellhouse looked even more deserted than she's ever seen it before. It was ragged, and looked to be left untreated for the rough guessing of about a few decades.

But, that couldn't be-!

The shrine, _their shrine_ was well enough tended to, and it was only left alone for a little under a year. Not long enough to look like it was about to collapse in on itself. Feeling shocked at the sight of the almost non-existant shrine, Kagome turned around frantically looking for something she recognized. The Goshinboku- Sacred Tree - their house, anything. She needed something to keep her grounded as she stared hauntedly over her surroundings, unconciously grasping Souta's hand tighter, making the boy wince.

"I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore, Souta," she told him with a frown.

* * *

_Damn, Damn, Damn... _

A man adorned in a black cloak that was opened to reveal his torso, and musculature with a black cloth tied around his neck with a silver plate ingraved in a peculiar symbol that was crossed out, and a silver beaded necklace with a charm that held his religious symbol- a cirvle with an upside down triangle in the center; on the cloak he wore, there was white outlined clouds patterns covering the material, his silver hair tinted lavender in the sun slicked back with hair gel, and his deep, blood lusting purple misty eyes glared down at the _thing_ that dared to offend his presence as he gripped the triple bladed red and silver skythe held, it's chains lagging threatningly behind him, like a snake tensed and coiled ready to attack its prey.

A little to the left of him was another man covered in the same attire, though his cloak was completely zipped to which the cloak covered the lower half of his chin as the formation of a large bowl; his eyes were a deep dark green - though, his sclera was the color of blood red, the rest of his facial features was hidden from view in a black triangular mask that was connected to a white head dress that was held tight with the same kind of cloth that was around the other man's neck, though his was a head band, the front resembling the national symbol of a house, and the back was just a thin band, but the plate that was attached to the house-shaped part was ingraved with a different symbol that was crossed out.

He stood and watched his partner impatiently, as he began to count the seconds that ticked by- counting how long it took before their captive could have gotten away.

"Hidan..." he'd grown impatient within the passing ten seconds, his green eyes snapped to his partner's purples. "There is no time for your foolish, sacrificial ritual."

"Damn it, Kakuzu," Hidan retorted with a snarl of his own. "Have you no respect? I told you, rules are rules... Jashin-sama wants this one," he cut a malicious gaze toward the thing lying on the floor, staring up at the two of them in fear, though it seemed to be too scared to move. "To die _slowly_; I mustn't show mercy."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Unless you can kill the thing slowly while in a hurry, we're going to cut this mission short," he growled out at him before walking a few paces away to sit down on a nearby tree branch to watch.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu," Hidan muttered in answer, then he turned his lusty eyes back to the youkai before him with disdain clearly darkening his irises. They haven't ever fought just a flat out demon before, though they had battled with jinchuuriki, and they had recently just caught one of them, the Nibi; this was a pleasant, though unexpected, change. He welcomed it, yet he wasn't really prepared.

The thing before him was merely a mist, a dark mist. And whenever Hidan had noticed this, he realized that he couldn't use his special jutsu on the thing. But, now the mist had taken a humanoid form, though it still wasn't discernable what it was. It was ragged and covered in red-brown fur all over, it's eyes were black, with it's sclera just as black. The thing's arms were shredded off earlier by Hidan's skythe as he swiped swiftly, causing the thing to fall useless in front of him. Which brought it to how it was now, cowering in front of him with a fear unknown in its eyes. Dispicable. Hidan _almost_ had pity on the thing. Almost.

And this wasn't even part of their mission.

Which, Hidan noted, was going to make them even later to getting back to their boss,_ Leader-sama_, from their latest mission; killing off the human-demon hybrids, hanyous, that took up a shinobi status which were surrounding the base a few miles away, but in doing that they were lead further away to where the youkai's decendents originated - the Land of Demons. _This is just fucking great_, Hidan scowled.

"Time is wasted," Kakuzu spoke lowly from his branch watching his partner with narrowed eyes, not even bothering to pay attention to the thing that lain helplessly in front of Hidan. "Wasted on this _thing_. We're now nearly three days away from the base when we could have made it there in two."

Hidan swung his skythe out viciously, his hands grasping the tail of it - the chain, though the skythe didn't go in the direction the youkai thing thought it was going, instead of aiming for its body, it narrowly missed stabbing it in it's gut, swinging back around and aiming for the zombie-like man that was sitting in the tree.

Kakuzu seemed to have expected it to come after him though, because as the blades swung horizontally near the spot where he was sitting, he simply leapt up, letting the blade go by before landing on the branch again in a crouch, still staring impatiently at his partner.

"You're slow, Hidan."

Hidan growled threateningly. "Kakuzu, you sadistic bastard..."

* * *

Souta glanced around the wood that he dragged his sister to take refuge in, as he frowned deeply. This didn't make any sense to him. With what _useful_ eyesight he had, he vaguely recognized the place where they had somehow ended up in. Though, he wasn't sure from _where_ - or _what_. He had traveled around with his grandfather when he was younger, they didn't go to many places, just shrines and family businesses, nothing outside of Tokyo, but; Souta had a feeling that this_ place _wasn't even in Tokyo - that he recognized this place from somewhere else, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

It wasn't from his dreams... he thinks. He isn't sure, but he has a pretty good idea this wasn't from his subconscious. Because, if this is his dream, then why is Kagome here? He never dreams of Kagome, and he's pretty sure this is real, because when he fell down that well earlier - maybe that was it! Maybe he hit his head and he was still in the bottom of the well. _Good thinking_, he congradulated himself. He took a calming breath before turning to Kagome.

"Okay," Souta turned to meet his sister's sapphire gaze with his own foggy ocean blue stare. "Follow my lead. This is my dream world, so if we're careful, we'll get through this."

She didn't understand what he meant by, his 'Dream World' but she dismissed that. Follow his lead? In a place where they had no clue where they were; while she's the older sibling? No way. Nuh-uh, Mr. Wise-I'm-Still-Young guy. He's only eleven and hadn't even been out as much as Kagome has. Why would she follow _his_ lead? She didn't hesitate to tell him such either.

"Follow your lead? I'm older, Souta. In case you hadn't noticed," she shook her head, placing her hands on her hips as she bent to get eye level with the boy. But, before she could continue, Souta cut her off again.

"I recognize this place, Kagome; I'm not sure from _where_ - but I think I have a concussion and I'm out cold right now, just follow my lead, alright?"

She blinked in shock but sighed in resignation. She'll let him 'lead' but, she'll still be the one calling the shots to make sure nothing happens to her baby brother. A smile set on her face as she nodded. "Lead the way, Oh Wise One. "


	3. Shrine Maiden and Hidan of the Akatsuki

**AN: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Warning: I'm using the current Japanese monetary unit in here, which is yen.**

* * *

**3. Shrine Maiden and Hidan of the Akatsuki**

Hidan and Kakuzu were well on their way further into civilization where the city lights were bright and cheery – kind of out of place for a town that get's attacked by demons every once in a month, having needed to pass through the quaint little town to get to where they needed to. And, the more things trees that they passed in the Forest of Sin, the less natural everything looked; everything ahead was more constructed, most likely with a douton jutsu of some sort. It began to look like a full city as they exited the shaded greenery and went into the light, complete with a bunch of shrines and a few amounts of countless stores, which only sold fruits and vegetables for groceries, or the clothing shops that sold clothing for the residents of the small town of the Land of Demons, not much for ninjas at all, since it wasn't a hidden village.

Hidan paid no attention to the stores or shrines, he just wanted his way out of there – the demon that he had just took on in a fight was much more of a hassle than he had originally thought and he was exhausted; and Kakuzu was too tight with his money to go nosing about in the stores, so he was just as eager to get out of there.

Right now they were halfway through the open city, walking calmly as if they weren't part of a large criminal organization, though the people here didn't seem to be bothered at all by their appearance – as long as they didn't do anything.

They seemed to make it to the center of the town before Kakuzu stopped suddenly and looked at a cheap Inn, though Hidan didn't notice until he was at least five feet ahead of him.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Hidan questioned sharply, subconsciously looking for a threat, feeling out with his chakra.

"That is the cheapest inn I've seen…" Kakuzu murmured, turning in the direction of it. "Come on, fool. We're already going to be a day and a half late. We might as well rest for the night."

Hidan didn't feel like arguing, so he grumbled quietly to himself as he followed the older male to the tall building of bricks and one-way windows. At least it was private enough.

* * *

Kagome and Souta had made it to civilization, and Souta hadn't mentioned anything else about his 'Dream World', because if he had, Kagome would have snapped at him. But, he did look around in awe and recognition at the flashing lights around the small town with a frown on his face, as if he was lost in thought.

'_This is strange,_' his mind murmured to him. '_I know I remember seeing this place… but… Really, it couldn't have been in my dream… because, the only place I've seen these stores was in _Naruto: Shippuuden_…_' His thoughts trailed off. '_Actually, the buildings were much more damaged and underused… but that was near the Fourth Shinobi War…_' He looked around at the buildings once more with curiosity on his face. '_I-I think I know why this place is so familiar, though… If I find a sign that says, Akuma no Kuni on any of the stores, then, I'll know for sure_.'

They kept walking, Souta not having said anything, and Kagome looking worriedly at everything around her, feeling her stomach twist in knots at the unfamiliar place.

"Kagome-nee-chan," Souta mumbled. "Do you have your lunch money on you?"

Kagome nodded, "Only enough for four weeks' meals…" she sighed. She was lucky she hadn't paid her lunch money yet. She remembered she saved 3,196 yen.

'_I wonder… if we're in the _Naruto_ anime series…_' Souta stared ahead. '_If we are, then we're lucky nee-chan has her money… and that in the anime the stores took yen. Kagome shouldn't know what's up for a while, then._' An excited grin pulled his lips.

"How did this happen?" he accidentally asked out loud, causing Kagome to pin him with a sharp glance.

"What?"

"Huh?" Souta questioned back.

Kagome shook her head, giving up on whatever it was that made him say that, but soon Souta stopped in front of the first store he saw as a chilly breeze blew through the small town, Kagome still walking aimlessly ahead of him.

The sign hanging from the roof top was kind of hard to read for Souta, but he tried anyways, just in case. Upon reading and rereading the sign for about a few seconds a gasp escaped him a little loudly, alerting Kagome that he wasn't even following her.

She slowly walked back to him with an agitated frown on her face.

"What is it?"

"Kagome… I _really_ think I'm either dreaming now… Or our Shrine Well is magical," he answered sharply, still staring at the sign above the clothing shop that read '_Land of Demons' Shrine Supply _'and the small kanji below it that read '_Founded by the Five Great Shinobi Nations_'

"Why do you say that?" Kagome rolled her eyes, annoyed that he was still trying to blame the well incident on her, and that he was still convinced that she was in his dream, living it – with him.

"Because… Don't you remember that _Naruto: Shippuuden_ movie?" he asked; his voice hushed and urgent.

"The first one?" she questioned back, confused.

"Yeah… the one where Naruto died in the beginning,"

It took a while for Kagome to remember watching that movie, but she remembered that she _did_ watch it. It was two summers ago when she was babysitting her brother that she was forced to watch it. She remembered seeing Naruto dying at the beginning, then remembered that what had caused that to even happen was his makeshift team being sent to guard the priestess of the Land of Demons… But what does that have to do with what's happening now? She doubts they're in the shinobi anime, and even more doubts that the 'Land of Demons' has anything to do with it.

But she decided to play along – _just to humor Souta_, she told herself. Though really, the twisting feeling in her gut was telling her that he was probably right.

"Okay, so where are we?" she asked calmly.

"The Land of Demons," Souta replied, eying her carefully, before reaching for her hand as he started tugging the both of them into the store he stopped in front of, if this was the Naruto world, their clothes would look unusual – he was silently praying that the store would still be open long enough to grab clothes so that they would fit in – his reason for this was simple; if they stuck out, there would be questions going around… the ninja in Naruto were very cautious, and very dangerous; they could end up dying in here.

He just wished that they would have landed in Konoha… where they would have had a better chance of living than in a place that was surrounded by demons, and suspicious enemy ninja.

Kagome scowled as the door to the small shop tilted a alert-bell, and Souta sighed in relief whenever the store lights were still on, and the worker was still behind the counter, reading a very familiar little orange book with an 'Adult Content' sign marked on it. Yeah, he's sure where he is now, and he couldn't help the feeling of excitement that accompanied the fear that was bubbling in every fiber of his being.

"How long are you guys staying open?" Souta called timidly to the store clerk, causing the teenage boy to look up with disinterested green eyes.

"For another hour or two," he said simply, eying Kagome's impatient form which was still being held in place by her hand that was gathered in her little brother's small hands.

His slender black eyebrow rose over one of his forest green eyes, and his short, spiky black hair fell over his shoulders as he looked away in confusion after staring at the duo's attire. He's seen weirder happen in that town…

"Thanks, sir," Souta, dragged Kagome down the aisles, and Kagome sighed.

"What are we doing now, Souta?" she frowned. "I don't have money for new clothes."

"It shouldn't cost that much, but half of your lunch money… maybe." Souta glanced at her, before reaching for a rack of clothes. "We're in Naruto, if we get caught, nee-chan, we could both end up dying."

Kagome was taken aback with how serious his voice was, it even had a little bit of fear in it, and she didn't like seeing that in her favorite brother, she decided to try to stop being so difficult. It was clear he knew what he was doing, because he seemed to know where everything was, easily finding a white women's haori, before looking around some more before tackling a dull red pair of hakamas in Kagome's size, thrusting it at her chest sternly.

And, well, besides, the feeling in her gut was working to confirm what her brother was saying – it was hardly giving her any room to doubt him at a time like this…

'_Maybe I did do something to the well,_' she thought, finally feeling the twisty feeling in her gut go away for something very close to fear, and sadness to replace it. '_I knew there was something wrong yesterday, but I ignored it._'

"Hold those," Souta ordered calmly. "I'm going to find something for me to wear… but we're going to have to get a bag for our clothes from home, or we'll have to dispose of them later."

Souta left Kagome for a few minutes to think things over to herself, as he traipsed through the aisles as quick as he could, finding the cheapest set of black hakamas that came in his own size, and a small navy haori-sash that would tie over his shoulder to keep his clothes held in place – it should give both his and his sister a look of being raised as shrine owners; which the both of them was familiar with, thankfully.

Soon he raced back to where she was, and nodded to her to signal that they were ready to check out.

"Just follow my lead, and you'll understand what's going on…" he murmured to her quietly as they walked to the cashier and his station.

"Will that be all…?" the clerk questioned blandly, briefly meeting the sibling's stunning bright blue eyes.

"Yes, thanks." Kagome smiled at him, reaching into her skirt's pocket to look for her wallet.

"That will be 1598 yen," he smiled subtly back, despite their odd clothes, _at least they were buying something normal_, speedily fled through his mind before he could stop it, and he gained a small guilty look on his face.

Souta looked questioningly toward the cashier, but otherwise did nothing, going back to anxiously staring out the glass door's windows.

Kagome pulled out the needed amount and slid it on the counter, while he bagged their items, holding it until he got the money counted out and then he slid the bag to her.

"Thank you," he smiled at the two. "Come back soon."

'_Not a chance,_' Souta muttered darkly in his mind. This town was just filled with trouble to happen, especially at night. And since they just spent half of their money on new attire, they couldn't afford to go to an inn, so he told his sister that they should just stay at that shrine that they were at.

"Fine," she sighed, and they were on their way back to where they came from.

…

Soon, the two of them were back where they started, this time finding their destination quicker than the first. When they went inside the shrine, they noticed it was pitch black inside, and they couldn't see anything, so Souta opted that they didn't change into their new clothes until the morning.

They found the wooden place bare of anything besides the wooden floors, but that was all they had to sleep on, so, they just silently hoped that there weren't any spiders or other bugs crawling on the floor or anything of the likes as they slept, comfortably snuggled toward each other.

"Good night, Kagome-nee-chan," Souta murmured quietly.

"Good night, otouto," she whispered back, praying that nothing would go wrong the next day.

...

The next day the Higurashi duo woke up to the sound of birds chirping happily outdoors, hearing them just fine through the thick wooden walls of the shrine. And, though they hadn't noticed it the other night, there was a large circular window above the entrance to the shrine that let some sunlight in, allowing them to see what they were surrounded by.

It was exactly as it was pictured to be; completely wooden. Though, Kagome and Souta were both sure that there was a well in the center of the well house the night before – they climbed out of it, but instead of it being there, there was nothing but wooden stairs that led to a spot where some dust remains were still there, like there was a statue of some sort, or something else that used to reside there, and not an 8-foot-deep hole dug up for a well.

They most definitely couldn't have gotten the wrong shrine, because both of them remembered the way back, in case they got lost, knowing that they had somehow gotten called up in some magical issue where they ended up in a different world… So this was the shrine that they started out at, and to be truthful neither sibling was surprised to see the well gone. Of course, the well just spat them out somewhere completely random, and then decided to disappear… there wasn't much unbelievable about that.

Kagome went over to their bags and took out the haori and hakamas that her brother had picked out for her, and she told him that he could change first, and she'd wait outside.

…

Once he was finished, Kagome took her turn next. And once she was finished dressing, she picked out her money from her skirt and began to search for a pocket only to find none so she resorted to sticking the money in her bra… luckily it would be held in her place by her breast, she blushed slightly at the thought – she's never had to do that before…As soon as the money issue was solved, she then stuffed her clothes and Souta's in a bag, before hiding the bag in a corner of the small space in case something were to happen, and she's sure something will. Something always goes wrong in an anime series.

She stepped outside, feeling the heat of the sun's rays on her face, as she looked to see her brother staring intently at the tree across the brick road from the Shrine as she walked up beside him.

"We're in the Naruto world… where _every_ living thing has chakra," he told her solemnly.

Kagome didn't say anything but looked skeptically at the tree, which she considered to be living. Did that mean that, in this crazy television show, trees and other plants could do jutsu too?

"You do remember what I told you all those years ago, right?" he asked, finally looking over to her.

"Mhm. Souta, I know enough to know what's going on," she smiled a bit. "You told me basically everything you knew about the shinobi ways and powers…"

Souta didn't answer, but continued to wonder about what was on his mind while Kagome was off changing – disguising herself. If he could go to an academy, he could possibly learn to defend himself and his sister, since it was obvious that she wouldn't be able to do anything… and besides, he's still young enough to attend… But, he realized, if he asked her, she wouldn't let him out of her sight. He frowned.

He supposed he could try doing his jutsu hand-sign imitations that he usually did when he was watching the show – it wasn't his fault usually when he saw something on T.V. he liked to do it – and he was lucky that he knew almost every hand sign that Naruto and most of the ninja in Konoha knew.

But, he wasn't going to try it yet; they're still in a foreign country, and out in the open.

"If we were at home right now, this would have probably been our Goushinboku… the sacred tree always seemed to help," Kagome murmured quietly, probably hoping that Souta wouldn't hear her. But, he did. And he nodded silently, hopelessly praying that he be able to use the chakra that the shinobi could mold to their use… or at least put his martial arts defense class skill to use in here to help protect his sister. Though, his skills in survival were kind of lacking… he could definitely use some type of blessing, in this predicament.

"And, miracles would have surely happened by now," Souta answered just as quietly as she had spoken with a small frown on his face.

* * *

Hidan had just woke up, feeling a bit more irritable than usual as he slipped his cloak and rosary on, zipping the black and red material up only to his stomach, leaving his well-toned chest exposed as he grumbled. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his scythe from the wall beside him, but stared at it in uncertainty before deciding he wouldn't need it right now, anyways he was just about to go on a walk, to clear his mind, or something, so he hesitantly laid it down back against the wall.

He looked over to the bed across the room from his own, seeing his partner still sleeping, and knowing that he wouldn't wake up for a few more hours. He scoffed and slid his black battle sandals on as he made his way to the door to their suite.

His mood souring even more as he made his way through the building, silently hoping that his queer partner would stay sleep for a long time.

_Jashin-sama, please forgive me; I will make it up to you_, his mind promised as he prayed to his lord to have a well destructive day…

…

Soon he was outside and walking quietly and thoughtfully to himself. He was still irritated that he didn't get to sacrifice the demon to his Jashin, and that they were delayed in getting back to Akatsuki base once again, _because of his own actions_.

He walked aimlessly, frowning as he passed a store that sold nothing but clothes for priests and priestesses, muttering, "This fucking town is hopeless."

But soon he was past that as well, coming to a stop a few yards from a rundown abandoned-looking shrine, feeling a thin layer of excitement stir in his blood as a thought crossed his mind. '_Jashin-sama must feel something… priceless_,' his mind groaned to him in absentminded pleasure at the small amount of energy that was being coursed through his blood… '_Shit, I don't have my scythe…I'm lucky I still carry the knife around…_' he smirked.

"So… who am I sacrificing today?" he whistled lowly, looking around for a moment before his eyes snapped in front of him with darkened lustful violet eyes. "What an unlucky bitch…"

He stalked forward slowly, seeing the object of his attention; a young woman in a white haori and red hakamas – mikos garbs, standing in front of a tree in front of the abandoned shrine, just staring at it her blue-black hair pulled back in a low ponytail that was secured with a white ribbon as it blew in the wind innocently. He absentmindedly realized she might've been a priestess as he continued to walk forward, not really caring for her occupation.

Jashin-sama wants an early sacrifice – he knows; and he is nothing if not obedient to his lord. He shall commit nothing but complete and utter destruction, as Jashin demands it.

As he neared, he felt his spirit lifting even higher – he knew he hit the jackpot with this one. Jashin would love her blood… Hidan could practically taste the innocence and purity in it from where he stood… as he got closer, now only a few couple feet away from her.

But, looking at the young woman – who looked to be about a head shorter than him from where he stood, she wasn't alone, because she was murmuring to something, or someone near her, or she was just talking to herself like a fucking lunatic… just to be sure, he looked around her before settling his sight on a young boy sitting in a tree before her, looking about a few years younger than the lady.

Hidan sighed, silently asking his deity if two sacrifices were in question, but quietly brushed it aside for now, knowing he wouldn't receive his answer for a while. But, he decided to at least introduce himself to the young lady, for now… why not have fun until he gave up her life?

"Excuse me, miss?" he called huskily, warning himself to keep the curses out of his mouth as he felt a sense of irritation come over him at the sight of the young boy standing near his recent candidate for a sacrifice… he hopes she's a virgin, knowing the ways of the miko's of Kami, he's almost sure that she was – they were just too_ pure_.

* * *

Souta heard the voice, and it made his blood run cold, as he stared at his sister frantically, mentally demanding that she meet his eyes, but she didn't, she looked to the one that had called her.

"Ye—?" she almost answered completely, but she stopped herself, blinking her eyes in shock at what she was seeing. She looked over the man's attire, noticing that he was wearing what Souta had told her was the 'Akatsuki Organization' cloaks, in all its' red clouded glory, though this man's cloak was opened to reveal his nicely toned torso… she lifted her gaze to see that he wore his 'hitai-ate' around his neck along with an odd rosary and then she finally met his eager gaze – eager with malice and bloodlust – his oddly colored violet eyes keeping her attention.

Could it be that they really have fallen into the Naruto world?

'_Akatsuki,_' her mind repeated to her in her mind as her ears rang.

"Is there something you want?" she asked, with more bite to her voice than she originally intended.

The man, whose name she couldn't remember – because she never saw him on the television before, stared at her, his bloodlust slowly leaving to be replaced with mild amusement.

He's a criminal; he probably has just as dark a sense of humor as every bad guy in the anime game have.

"Aw," he frowned, still irritated, though not even paying attention to the boy that was still sitting tensely in the tree. He must have realized that they recognized him. "There's no reason to be like that, I just want to know your name…"

Kagome didn't answer, but slowly backed away closer to the tree that Souta still sat in. Apparently, Hidan ignoring the boy was a bit of a mistake, because the boy finally spoke up, in warning to his sister.

"Nee-chan," he let out coldly. "Don't tell him anything."

Hidan's still-amused eyes cut to the boy as he raised a thin silver eyebrow. "Fucking kids…" he muttered, but his lips moved into a tight line. "What all do you know, gaki? Is she a jinchuuriki of some sort? Is that how you know?" he would have slid into a crouch had he been planning on fighting, but he still had his knife, and he can't risk losing track of another jinchuuriki, if she was one, and she's right in front of him, defenseless.

Kagome just stared blankly at the man that was standing not too far away from herself and her brother, maybe if she ignored him, he would leave them alone? _Fat chance, dummy_, her thoughts reprimanded.

Hidan could have sacrificed the both of them and been done with it, with or without Jashin's consent, this little trip of his isn't boding well for him as it is. A smirk slid on his face. But, like aforementioned if she _is_ a jinchuuriki, then he's going to have to leave her alive, and he couldn't risk killing the boy either, because he could also be caging something. Fuck his life right now, this was infuriating. He should have waited for Kakuzu to wake up... Two jinchuuriki to handle – seriously? He was both lucky and unlucky at the same time at this moment.

His smirk widened a bit, feeling the lovely feeling of blood-lust rush through his veins at the thought of risky business, knowing he wouldn't die.

Even if he was going to battling jinchuuriki...

"Though, why the fuck they would put it in a shrine maiden is way fucking beyond me," he pulled out his knife from the inside of his cloak.

"Hidan, of the Akatsuki," Souta muttered lowly to his sister, though loud enough for Hidan to hear.


	4. Sacrificing His Sacrifice

**Response to **_**devilrun**_**: I took your suggestion into consideration, and I liked it. :) I'll do one of those, but if she's a jinchuuriki, she won't be a real one like all of the others, and if she has a kekkei genkai, I'm going to have to dull the rest of her skills. But, I'm thinking about them.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**4. Sacrificing His Sacrifice**

Battle-hungry violet met determined, guarded sapphire as the two stared off, Souta's crystal eyes just staring in fear between the two; with perfectly good reason, too. Souta knew of the crazy rituals that the man before them did to his virgin encounters; he knew the man's brutality and nature in sadism… and his odd taste in masochism as well as his love of blood. He also knew that he was a formidable ninja, and priest of the odd Religion, Jashinism.

Though, it didn't exist in the _real_ world, in here, it was like… a humanoid hellion had been set loose on humanity. When his 'lord' wanted a sacrifice, he obeyed, for his 'lord' declares "Anything but utter destruction is a sin."

He didn't know much about the jutsus that Hidan could do, but he did know one of them… his _Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood_.

Souta and Kagome were in deep shit now, he knew it, and he's sure Kagome was aware of the trouble they were in… They had no hope of even getting out of this. Now, Souta really wished that he was dreaming… But alas… had a feeling he wasn't.

Of course, Kagome didn't know who Hidan was; but she knew who the Akatsuki were, and she's lucky Souta was such an avid fan of Naruto. Maybe he will know what to do. Though, she couldn't find it in her to look up to her brother to see if he'd understand what was going on because she didn't want to take her eyes off of her enemy.

_Why us?_, she thought sourly, her gaze on the silver-haired man turning into a full out glare. _Why now? Why couldn't we have stayed in the shrine instead of walking out here to have a conversation about Kami knows what…?_

"What do you want?" Kagome asked the man through clenched teeth.

Hidan felt the rush of 'adrenaline' again, _Just a little closer_, he took a few steps forward, his knife held loosely in his hands. But, in case these two had something to do with any type of jinchuuriki, he stopped a few paces away, eyeing Kagome with no control with whatsoever over his body… _Jashin-sama wants this one_, he smirked, but it faltered. _But she might be a jinchuuriki_.

"The kid knows my name… It'd only be fair if you told me yours…" he grinned at the girl as if he wasn't planning on sacrificing her to his lord. _Dumb bitch_, he scoffed mentally.

"Kagome," she said without thought; and above her, Souta slapped his forehead.

Hidan hid a groan by capturing his lower lip in a tight grasp of his teeth, nearly piercing the skin as the bloodlust in his body almost made him attack the girl head-on. He wasn't listening to what her name is, really. He was trying to sort out the sudden burst of energy that he had felt, and his eyes cut to 'Kagome' in a narrowed gaze sharp enough to cut deep on its own. His hands were shaking, the one holding on to the knife, very much like the other, and his attention was all over the place. He felt this before… yesterday, actually.

He was getting an even deeper suspicion that this girl was the jinchuuriki, as his body reacted to the atmosphere around him. The feeling was was… eerie; it demanded that he spilt blood... he chuckled quietly to himself, he was planning on it.

_A chakra spike_, he mused quietly. _There, beyond those trees…_, he breathed out slowly before a surprised grunt escaped his nearly bleeding lips; _…it mustn't be the girl then… but instead –! _

Hidan's thoughts were cut off as a human–sized cat youkai in its humanoid form leapt from one of the nearby trees with its claws extended, aiming for Hidan's new treat. "The power…! The _magnificent_… I smell it on you, _bitch_…give it to me… And I'll allow your death to be quick." It sounded like a female, they couldn't be sure… it's voice was pleading desperately almost as its eyes were eying Kagome in a way that made all three of the S-Ranked Missing-Nin, Kagome herself, and the little boy feel uncomfortable with.

Hidan reacted out of reflex – not his instincts. He wasn't sure what the hell he was fucking thinking, but he just reacted… and he didn't like it much afterwards. He told himself that he didn't want to get chewed out by their leader (they do need all the jinchuuriki alive during the extractions), and that if she wasn't a jinchuuriki, that Jashin was going to get her, not some random cat demon after her for her 'power' or whatever the fuck it was that it was after.

Most of all, he was pissed that he didn't move out the way to protect _himself _ from the feline's wrath – but instead leapt toward the_ lady_ that was staring wide-eyed at the feline creature, wrapping one strong arm around her waist. He didn't even bother going back to grab the boy, seeing as the nekomata had came for him and the girl as soon as Hidan had leapt off with the girl.

They landed in the tree with his arm secured around Kagome's waist, Souta watching the two of them with wide, confused eyes. _This wasn't supposed to happen_, he thought.

"Where is it?" the feline hissed. "I can feel it…" it sniffed at the air, on a tree a little ways away from the tree that Souta was perched in, and the tree that Hidan held Kagome in. "Smell it, even…"

Kagome stared ahead at the thing. "What the…"

"Fuck," Hidan grumbled.

Kagome looked sharply to him, the result of that being that her hip throbbing painfully as Hidan's grip seemed to be getting tighter as he stared straight ahead at the thing that was a youkai. "Watch your mouth," she glared.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do," Hidan's eyes shown partial amusement, but he glared right back at the lady.

Kagome just about argued with the man again about using bad language, but Souta had started speaking to her, in warning, yet again. Just what the hell was going on? Why is this… thing, for lack of better words, after _her_? Her brother was the one that was the genius about this fictional world… not her.

A sharp pain erupted as clear as day in the same hip which was being held by the jerk with the potty mouth. She grimaced, but managed to keep her attention on her brother without giving anything away about her totures, besides the face she was making.

"Kagome!" Souta called to her quietly from his branch, watching the scene with wide, frightful eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Something's wrong!"

Hidan was no longer watching Kagome, instead making sure that the youkai-thing didn't lay a hand on his sacrifice candidate as the feline approached them, slowly.

"I know you have it," the thing hissed.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked both the feline and her brother at the same time, unsure which one would answer first, but she was fine with whichever; she's just buying time. "What do I have?"

Souta didn't answer her, thinking she was talking to the youkai thing; he just kept his eyes on the feline that was still steadily walking toward his sister and the Jashinist, silently hoping that the man wouldn't try to sacrifice her at all once this was finished… if only he could somehow trick him into believing that she was a bijuu container… they might be spared for a moment…

As Souta was thinking over a plan, leaving the worrying about the cat demon to Hidan, the Feline spoke once again, answering his sister.

"You tell me," the cat purred disjointedly, it's pupil's dilating as it got closer to the duo, eyes quickly shooting their gaze to the hitai-ate hung loosely around his neck. "Shinobi… Hand over the girl,"

Hidan, thankfully – though unfortunately, clutched Kagome tighter, in his other hand his sacrificial knife being gripped until his knuckles turned pure white as he leapt them higher into the tree with Kagome whimpering about being too high up in the air, revealing her fear of heights.

"Damn animal…" he muttered, ignoring the lady held in his arms in favor of getting her out of his way so that he could _actually_ fight the thing. He sat her down on the branch he landed on. "Don't move, bitch…"

He soared to the branch that the two of them was previously on, missing the offensive glare that Kagome threw his way at the derogatory term. _I am _not_ a dog_, she huffed.

He landed on the branch and faced the demon, making sure to catch it's eye.

"You're mine!" Hidan mumbled, taking his rosary in his hands. Then he glared back at the direction that he had originally came from. "...fucking forgot my scythe."

* * *

Kagome stared at the silver haired man in in unidentified emotion, before she started to estimate the number of branches from the ground there was from her spot tree. _Way too many_, she gasped upon seeing a few leaves float in the wind to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly feeling nausea come over her. _Damn fear of heights..._

She couldn't hear what was going on beneath her, her ears were ringing... she couldn't even see her little brother – couldn't fight her lamest fear just to be able to keep him safe during this awful crisis that they randomly got dragged into. She opened her eyes to look down again, shivering.

She saw them, sort of. They were really small from her height... and kind of blurry too, but she saw. The Akatsuki member was fighting the cat thing with the pike that he had clenched in his hand – she didn't care to watch that fight – she moved her gaze to a nearby tree and saw her brother getting down from the tree.

_That traitor_, she thought, narrowing her eyes. But before she could finish her thoughts or yell at him for escaping without her, he turned and met her eye meaningfully. She didn't know what it even meant, but she had a feeling that he wasn't leaving her... he was just going to hide. But, that would mean that he was leaving her to come up with a plan so that this demon thing didn't get her... or the freaky Akatsuki member, either.

Once he was down on the ground, he made his way toward the shrine that was across the terrain with a determined look on his face. _Got to make it, it won't help Kagome if I'm endangered, too..._, he thought running as fast as his legs could take him.

* * *

Kagome was alone once again, but now, she had the exception that she didn't have to worry about the safety of her little brother while she herself was in enough trouble as it is. She finally turned her attention to the fight below her, only to see that Hidan had only managed to cut the thing once, but it's wounds healed a little too quickly for a normal human being. Her eyes widened as the cat thing moved it's eyes up toward her, meeting her gaze head on.

Hidan followed the thing's gaze, but then smirked; it didn't matter to him that he was staring at his sacrifice candidate, it was the cat thing's loss. He had his pike again, with the cat's blood on it; even though the cat's wounds healed exceptionally quick, the point is that he gained access to his blood, and had already gained the upper hand. He licked the blade and the moment he injested the demon's life essence, his skin took on a charcoal color, but some parts remained white; he resembled a skeleton... or more modernly in the real world – the fictional beast, the Grim Reaper.

Kagome couldn't really see his form, but she could see his skin's transformation just fine. Her eyes widened in shock. _What... what is he doing? _

Hidan was about to stab himself with his blade, both of his hands were holding it above a particularly vital spot near his navel, but to his surprise, and utter irritation, the demon-thing leapt up into the tree that the bitch was still sitting in, landing on her same branch a few feet away from her after jumping a few of the lower branches. It's reforming claws were retracted and it was staring hungrily at Kagome as it prepared to leap forward once again, this time with more precision and aim to land on top of her... and if possible, devour the tempting power that was rolling off of her midsection in waves.

Kagome stared, unable to move for fear of falling to the ground in her death. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest as she murmured her last prayers for her little brother's safety. _I dont want to die in a manga!_, she whimpered mentally.

There was no more pondering to the attack for the youkai it appeared, because the cat leapt forward, claws extended and long canines bared in a snarl as it got closer to her body. Kagome closed her eyes tightly in apprehension, and as a reflex stuck her arms out to protect herself from the oncoming blow, hearing a hissing noise escaping the cat.

"No–!" the thing was definitely a female as it excelled a few octaves, screaming at the girl in front of her while staring at her arms. "What the fuck did you do! You bitch! You deserve to rot in hell!"

Hidan was still staring at the encounter in shock, his mouth agape. _Definitely a fucking jinchuuriki_.

Kagome finally opened her eyes, staring in shock in front of her as she saw the cat-thing _burning – _from the inside out? It's arms were turning into ash before her very confused eyes, and wherever the heat was coming from, it was slowly receeding down the rest of the cat's body as 'she' burned to ash with one last scream.

"What the fuck?" she heard Hidan's heated voice reach her ears as she stared at her hands, wondering how the hell the cat demon spontaneously combusted like that, not paying him any mind until he yelled out his next complaint. "You fucking killed my sacrifice!"

* * *

**AN: Aha... lol. xD Kagome found her miko abilities, though she didn't see it for herself...^.^ and Hidan is pissed off now, though I can't help but giggle at his expense. :D **

**Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. :) This Chapter was finished sooner than I imagined it. :)**


	5. You're an uh Jinchuuriki?

**Response to Reviewers**: Thank you for your continued support. :D And, you guys' guesses are pretty good... We'll see what happens. ^_^ Though, I can assure you will either be surprised or expecting this to happen.

**Continue, and enjoy!**

* * *

**5. You're an... uh... Jinchuuriki...?**

Kagome glared down at the criminal beneath her. Who cares what happened to his... whatever he called it? The thing was trying to_ kill_ her! There's no way anyone could even think to blame her for defending herself... Though, the question was, _how_ did she do it? She huffed; this wasn't what she was counting on by falling down a well and landing in an anime series, and if life was playing a sick joke on her because she asked for more excitement, then this joke isn't funny.

"You'll get over it, I'm sure," she muttered as she looked in the direction of the shrine where her brother disappeared to with a look of worry on her face. She knows that he knows _Naruto_ like the back of his hand, but she wasn't very comfortable with her baby brother wondering off on his own. He basically said it himself; when comrades split apart, bad things usually happen.

"Bitch," Hidan scowled, before pausing in confusion. Why was she _still_ in the tree? He frowned. _They obviously don't teach their mikos enough around here_, he chuckled inwardly, though not daring to let it slip from his mouth. "Get the fuck down here!"

"I can't," Kagome told him, clutching at her throbbing hip.

"What the fuck do you mean 'you fucking can't'?" he drawled out with a subtle glare whilst staring at the girl. He would have gone up there to get her himself, but he felt he was having just a little bit more trouble than usual fighting down his blood lust - but he guessed that that was how it was going to be with the strongest – the jinchuurikis; he'll desire their blood the most, but he can't sacrifice them no matter what. _Fuck that, she can get herself down, I'll fucking make sure she can, damn it._

"You put me up here, now get me down," she continued to defy him as she stayed put. This caused Hidan to let loose a barely audible growl as he watched the girl sit in the tree with her arms crossed under her chest.

Though, despite his ire at the situation he was in, he leapt into the tree, taking one branch at a time, bounding until he reached her branch – which wasn't too far up to begin with. Hidan glared at her, his pike was already put away in his cloak – and suddenly he wound his arms around her waist securely as she instinctively wrapped her own fragile arms around his neck immediately locking her hands together, and leaning forward so that she didn't have to watch them plummet to the earth.

"I hate this," she grumbled.

Hidan chuckled lowly. "Of course you do…"

Once they touched the ground, he was reluctant to let go of her as he knew that she was probably going to attempt to run, but he finally let go and kept his eyes on her. "Alright, bitch; go get the boy, and you two are coming with me."

"My _name_ isn't '_bitch_'," she glared. "I already told you my name; you'd think that you'd be smart enough to actually _use_ it. And what man addresses a lady by a name like that? You're probably suffering from not getting any… especially with_ that_ attitude," she shook her head. _And why does he want me _and _Souta?_

Hidan, who was vaguely amused at the beginning of her rant, began to get annoyed once she was near the end. His overwhelming glare swept over her, but she _still_ kept talking… almost like that creepy fuck, Kakuzu, usually did. He _really_ doesn't like Kakuzu.

"And what type of criminal tells his captive to get his other captive? Do you trust us that much?" Kagome continued, trying to distract him until Souta came back. _Hopefully he doesn't kill me_, she thought. _This _is_ a man from the _Akatsuki_ after all_…

Hidan retook the step that he had taken back a few minutes ago, and now he was close enough to be touching her skin if only he'd reach out, or lean forward.

"You have a lot of guts, bitch…"

"Ka-_Go_-Me," she told him. Her hands were on her hips, and her bright eyes were burning with the fire and will of determination. Instead of striking her, like Kagome was half expecting him to, a slow half-smirk pulled at the part of his lips that were tugged in a frown; making Kagome's eyes widen in shock as she gave up the argument.

"I don't fucking _care_ what your name is… Ka-Go-Me-_chan_…" he breathed in her ear to cover the shiver traveling down his spine. ...On his immortal life, he'd swear an oath that this lady had the sweetest… attraction… of all; she just practically called to him, begging him to be sacrificed. "You're going to be turned in… and whatever bijuu you're fucking holding will be fucking extracted… and, if there isn't a bijuu inside you… you'll be my _bes__t_ fucking sacrifice yet," he chuckled darkly, grazing the lobe of her ear lightly with his teeth in a teasing manner.

He didn't draw blood, though; not yet…_ But ... I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold out... it's too tempting_.

_Sacrifice?_, Kagome breathed shakily, almost tripping over her feet in her haste to step away from the psychotic criminal, hearing light footsteps nearly a yard away from her. She lifted her horror-filled gaze to see her brother running as quickly as his feet could carry him, drawing Hidan's cool dull magenta eyes to the disturbance. What did he think he was doing?

_This was too fucking easy_, Hidan thought, grinning.

* * *

Souta had gone inside the shrine to hide from the youkai attack, picking up some things that he had in his school uniform's pockets. And, to say that he was glad that he had packed away some extra kunai and throwing stars in his pocket was practically understating it. Of course, they were toys the other day, but he found that whatever force had pulled them into the other side of the well had also queerly changed the materials of his toys, or used-to-be toys; they weren't anything to play with now.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting to do with them _now_ in the presence of one of the S-Class missing shinobi of the Akatsuki, but he had to do something. He saw what his sister did when he was inside the shrine, and he was shocked that she could use her chakra and he couldn't call it forth no matter what he thought of.

It was while he was digging through his pockets that he got a fool-proof plan. He figured, since he saw Naruto infusing his chakra into his weapons on one of the episodes, that maybe Kagome could use his toys to infuse hers and defend herself. It's obvious that he wouldn't be any help to her besides the information he had given her a long time ago. So, the other part to that plan was that he's going to have to stay here while Kagome goes with the Akatsuki… He's going to have to try to find some help in Konohagakure… or maybe even Sunagakure… even though he's sure that Gaara probably doesn't even have Shukaku anymore, which would be a benefit, really – the Akatsuki won't be after him a second time.

He didn't want to do this, but he knew he's going to have to. If he doesn't find help, then what's going to happen to his sister and him?

"Kagome!" he yelled, running their way, seeing that she was standing on the ground a few feet away from an oddly pleased-looking Hidan.

"Souta, what are you doing?" she shouted at him.

That made Souta stop, putting a lot of distance between him and the criminal; and ultimately between him and his sister. He stared wide eyed at her, moving his gaze to Hidan for a second. "I… I have something to tell you," he muttered cautiously.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at the little boy, and Kagome looked as if she was trying to solve a mysterious puzzle. "Okay, spill?"

"It's something about your birth that mom had told me," he began, catching her eye again.

Kagome had no clue what the hell he was saying. She looked at him confusedly. "What the hell would you know about my birth?"

"We don't have time for a fucking story time," Hidan muttered, getting ready to walk forward, but he caught sight of Souta moving a little closer to his older sister and he stopped.

"Tou-san… he sealed a… demon spirit in you," Souta sobbed out pathetically. "He didn't tell us how many tails it had…" _There's only nine bijuu_, he thought as he got annoyed with his plan. _I just hope this works_… "He told us that there might be… people... after you?"

"What the fuck…" he heard Hidan mutter off to the side of him.

"Souta what on earth are you talking about?" Kagome questioned, getting just as annoyed as he was. She didn't get it. Is this what he meant by _just play along_? Why the hell would she want to say that there was a bijuu in her body, though? Couldn't he come up with something better than that! From what she could tell, on _Naruto_ – the ones that got theirs extracted _didn't_ live! And she doesn't even have a bijuu in her! "I don't have a demon in my body!"

"Oh, poor sister…" Souta frowned desperately at her. "You don't have to fight for your life anymore! Just go with the Akatsuki and we'll revive you; I'll find mom and once the bijuu is extracted, we'll revive you!"

A tick mark appeared on Kagome's head and she huffed. "I'm not a jinchuuriki!"

"Sure you are!" he insisted, aware that Hidan was stepping closer to his sister as he spoke to her. "I can't believe you didn't realize that whenever you vanquished that demon! That was the demon's chakra! He protected you because he wanted to live!"

Kagome had no idea what to say to that, but apparently Hidan did, as he closed in on her from behind, taking his arm around her neck, usefully cutting off her air supply. "This was fucking easy," he murmured as she started to black out. "I knew I'd find another jinchuuriki…" as Kagome fell limp, he took his arm and hoisted her over his shoulder as he eyed the little boy. "It's pretty fucking strange that you're willingly giving up your own damned sister." But, he honestly didn't really care. "This shit should be done and over with sooner or later… and good fucking luck resurrecting the priestess… You'll need it," he chuckled, though he knew it wasn't impossible since he had seen it happen before a few months back.

Souta stared with narrowed eyes at the criminal as he began to walk away calmly. This scene was so out of place to him, but he had to do it. Now he has to find the people in charge of the Land of Demons to direct him to Konoha… and if they couldn't do that, he's going to have to go to Suna; those were the only two villages he could think of at the moment. _I'm sorry Kagome, I'll come for you; I'll save you_.

* * *

Hidan stepped inside the hotel, happy that it wasn't too far away from where he traveled, and his eyes settled on a wide awake Kakuzu counting the money that they had acquired a few days ago, and already dressed in his Akatsuki cloak and extra garbs. _He must have woken up a few moments ago_, Hidan thought, _Spec-fucking-tacular. We can leave as soon as I get my scythe and ring_.

"Where were you?" Kakuzu questioned, though he didn't bother looking up at his partner's arrival; he felt his chakra the moment he stepped into the hotel…but, he also felt another heavy chakra, too, but he didn't bother thinking about that right now.

"I went for a fucking peaceful walk…" Hidan sneered a little, but then leered at his partner, dragging Kakuzu's attention to him at last. "And, I picked up a delectable priestess… It wasn't really difficult, actually. She was shitty at fighting, anyways," he pouted at the figure of the lady lying on his shoulder before he laid her down on his bed. "She didn't even put up a damned fight."

"We don't have time for you to pleasure yourself in yet another village, Hidan." Kakuzu stared hard at his partner. "Why is it a priestess this time, I wonder?"

Hidan glared at his partner in annoyance. "I didn't fucking pick her up to fuck her. Jashin-sama wanted her as his next sacrifice, but… she… she did something, more queer than the other mikos around here."

Kakuzu stared in silence, waiting for Hidan to continue.

"I _think_… she's a jinchuuriki. Her chakra fucking burned a demon that was attacking her," he paused looking at Kagome's backside. "And apparently I wasn't the only one with attraction to her. The youkai was claiming that she had a power that he wanted as well."

Kakuzu was mulling over how his partner could even manage to look confused at the end of his explanation, not even really listening to what his partner was saying, but his facial expressions as he was saying them. And, though it pained him to admit it, this was probably the only thing that his partner was ever partially civil about. He finally decided to listen. "Did you see how she did it?"

"It wasn't like the usual jinchuuriki that we've fought," Hidan murmured. "All she did was stuck her hands out, and her chakra was ejected from her hands…. Oh, and don't even fucking get me started on the… vibe… that she put out." He shuddered. "It was damned hard enough dragging her all the way here… without sacrificing her… Boss might want her… even if she isn't a jinchuuriki, but I'm almost sure that she is. The shitty little boy confessed to it."

"Looks like we're not going to make it to the base after all…" Kakuzu muttered.

"You still know where the nearest extraction base is?" Hidan questioned, finally looking at Kakuzu.

"Yes," Kakuzu put his money away inside his cloak and tossed Hidan his scythe so that he could strap in on his back, thoroughly hidden. "Do you want me to carry the girl, or you?"

Hidan looked at the lady with a frown on his face. He couldn't carry her… his fights range in close-combat – if they were to be attacked, she'd be caught in the middle of the battle with no way of surviving… , and then there's the only reason he's actually concerned about… he's still fighting his blood lust. "You carry her. I'll contact Leader to inform him of what's going on."

Kakuzu walked over to Hidan's bed and carried the girl bridal style in both of his arms with her head rested on his chest, feeling her chest heave against his rib as she started to breathe harder – it must have been a subconscious thing.

Hidan mentally activated his ring, feeling the stirring of a few members as he thought over what had happened instead of explaining it to the leader of the Akatsuki. After all, to see _is_ to believe, and there was no fucking way he was going to be able to form a verbal explanation as to how he came across a possible-jinchuuriki, and how easy it was for him to attain her; but no matter what he thought of, he could distinctly feel the curiosity and confusion in the mental atmosphere around him, and he briefly wondered if Kakuzu was tuning in as well.

"_**So you're planning to extract her at the nearest extraction base?"**_he heard his 'Leader's' voice question him, in a dark voice.

"_**That's the plan,"**_ he told him snippily. _For a damned leader, he sure does ask a lot of useless fucking questions. Why the hell else would I inform him of a girl that I just recently acquired? To brag about my skills in bed? No fucking need…_, he thought.

"_**Don't let her get away, Hidan,"**_ the dark voice spoke to him again as he was about to retreat from the conversation. _**"The energy you showed me that she was using… I'm curious about it… and what tails she is holding. Don't let us down, Hidan." **_

_Ah. Like I'd let something this valuable get away from me, even if she isn't a fucking jinchuuriki_, he laughed. _She's in line to be my next fucking sacrifice_…

* * *

**AN: Aha! Souta and Kagome are trying to pull one over on the Akatsuki... I honestly wonder how this is going to play out. **

**Anywhoo! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :) **


	6. Are You Sure?

**AN: This was an early update. ^^'**

**!Warning: **The Rating is about to be going up; and there's an Alternate Universe Part; Sasori was resurrected whenever Gaara was retrieved and the match was over. I don't know how, but I want it that way. lol. I'll find a way to explain it later.

**Side Note: Thanks for reviewing! It makes me happy! :D It's exciting making people second guess and wonder about the story. :)**

**Sorry about the spelling errors. I was in a rush.. P:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Key: **

_Italics _in this chapter: Thoughts/Dreams

**Otoko-san** = Mr. Man

* * *

**6. Are You Sure?**

_"Any last words," the youkai exhaled at the object of his attention. The woman - she was in front of him and fighting with her near last breath, though her determination was clear as day, and tougher than steel as they had been at it for a few days; almost a week an a half. "Miko-_sama_..." he hissed. _

_"Ah..." she hummed, falling back with her sword once again to pause for a brief conversation with the massive green serpent ahead of her. "It appears that you still haven't learned. Falling in love with a miko was a taboo that even you would have succumbed to... though, I hadn't expected you to. But now that you have, you still haven't found it in you to just kill me instead of fighting me off. Tonight, we** both** die here. There will be **no more war**!" _

_He watched with narrowed crimson eyes as she called forth her reiki, the bright lavender light covering her body and senging his skin where it touched. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but he was watching her intently. And even now, as she was planning to destroy them both, his heart beated within him in admiration of the woman that had stolen his heart. _This can't be the end_, he thought. _I must win_. _

_He felt his canines elongating as he felt his human soul claw at his insides, giving him an epiphany of what she was doing; what she was planning on doing. __He rushed foward, his clawed hand aiming for her heart as his mouth went for the side of her neck. "Indeed, we'll die together... But I can **reincarnate**... dear one." _

_But he had spoken too late. _

_She had forced the souls of both of them out of their bodies, as their bodies became lifeless and unmoving. Their souls relocated, and now watched from a now much smaller prison than the cave that they were in as their old confinements that held their souls crystified and became statues. And soon after there was no more life in the cave, her remaining ki seeming to have a mind of it's own to seal the location of their battle off._

_..._

Kagome knew she was having a strange dream; ones that she hadn't had since she was a toddler. But she couldn't help but wonder why they decided to come back_ now_?

She wasn't sure what she had been seeing. But when she had been looking at the thing that was in front of her as she said what her subconcious had permitted her to say made her flinch in horror; one it wasn't even her voice, two - this person she seemed to be gave off the impression that she knew the thing that she was fighting. What was she _doing_? And who was that thing that she was planning on dying with? _What_ was that thing she was planning on dying with?

No. It wasn't her. It was a woman... but, she was allowed to see what was going on through her eyes. Which was what? She doesn't really know. Why was she having this dream now, wherever she is? She doesn't even know what brought that horrid dream on. As she felt an overwhelming since of comfort growing around her, she felt herself slipping from existence as the woman casted the spell she was planning to.

Moments later she was being cloaked with her surroundings around her completely black - she couldn't see _anything_. And supposing she wasn't in 'limbo' for too long, soon enough she felt _something_ stirring in her as she let go of her suspicions before another scene came about, this one involving herself - again - and another being - she's guessing male - with silver hair and triangular - _ears?_ - on top of his head, and golden irises as he smirked and snarled at her. She was about to shoot him... _Why?_

_Kami-sama... what is going on here?_

* * *

Pein looked out around the holographic Akatsuki members that were formed around him, all standing on their appropriate fingers of the _Demonic Statue of the Outer Path_. Even though Hidan and Kakuzu wouldn't be arriving for another five or six hours, he had warned the other members that they were on their way. Though, apparently they had assumed he meant that they were right outside and would be here in seconds. He rolled his eyes. They knew that Hidan was slow, it's going to take a while.

Holographic Itachi stood beside a talkative holographic Kisame, the shadows glitching each time the both of them moved as the colors of their projection shimmered. The same with the others - though, the quiet ones stayed quiet, and the talkative ones started a topicless convo between themselves in boredom for being too early. At this point they'll be wasting useful chakra. Pein frowned.

"They should be here in a few_ hours_; not minutes," his voice sighed.

"Where are they, anyways?" a shadowed Deidara huffed, cutting his conversation with his partner short. "We've been waiting for hours, hn."

"Last Leader-sama has spoken to them they were leaving Oni no Kuni..." Itachi commented, disinterestedly, his glowing sharingan spinning momentarily as he stared at the blonde a few phalanges away from him.

"Do they not know how impatient the organization's members are?" Sasori's voice was under disguise of his puppet shield's voice, staring off into space around the statue that was going to be used as the outlet for their jutsu. He didn't like to be kept waiting... everyone knew this. But, if Pein had known that they were five miles away, couldn't he at least had told them that before he ordered for them all to meet in extraction base 12? The zombies were lucky that they had left earlier and were most likely almost here, assuming that they hadn't stopped for a break.

"_**They should hurry**_..." Black Zetsu's voice was heard before White Zetsu finished. "This jutsu _is_ going to take a while... and a lot of chakra."

"They've probably just got themselves in another fix," a holographic Tobi giggled from his place on Orochimaru's old place; the pinky of the statue's left hand. Though, he was only here for now because they needed an extra man to get the jutsu finished quicker, which was against his best wishes to scope out for the two instead.

* * *

They were a little past halfway there, grateful that the base that they were going to had been only five miles away from the Land of Demons. Kakuzu had demanded that they did not stop for anything, and Hidan had snapped at him; that was the most conversing that would go on while they were traveling. They leapt a few tree branches as they ran before they eventually got past the forest that they had tooken to running in, coming into view of a wide field.

Hidan's eyes moved of their own accord to their knocked-out captive with such intensity in them, and he was glad that she was asleep. He couldn't understand why his eyes kept going to the lady's sleeping form on his partner's shoulder, but they did, and he wasn't exactly liking the results of it. Each time his gaze strayed he seemed to stare at her longer than he had the time previous. It was fucking annoying!

"Pick up the pace, we're almost there," Kakuzu commented a few moments later, dragging Hidan out of his thoughts to view what Kakuzu had saw.

"Told you we'd get there soon enough; you just have to have the right amount of fucking patience," Hidan retorted.

Kakuzu scowled, but otherwise said nothing as he felt the girl start to stir, though luckily for her she just drifted back into her slumber.

...

Soon enough they made it to the outside of the base; it's surroundings were fairly different from all the other bases surroundings - it was camouflaged with a bunch of greenery and a small dose of genjutsu supplied by Zetsu a while back. Even though it was nearly another few yards away; they should be there in about fifteen minutes.

"It's about damned time!" Hidan muttered, cutting his lingering gaze away from the 'priestess jinchuuriki' that was still being carried by Kakuzu yet again. _Damn it_.

* * *

Souta walked through the village of Oni no Kuni with the bags of his and his sister's clothes hidden in his houshi garbs that he had convinced his sister to buy a few days ago as he thought over how to get help and looked for the people that was in charge. He wasn't sure how he would find them; considering he's only saw so much in the movie, and none of them involved the leader of this place, but he was hopeful he'd find someone that knew something about Konoha. There just had to be _someone_.

He looked down in his hands where he gripped the 'weapons' he was going to give to Kagome with sullen eyes._ I forgot to give them to her_, he thought._ My plan is already ruined! _

Though he was walking alone, so far he hadn't run into any more youkai that lurked around the village, or even any ninja for that matter; because running into either would be a bad event to happen in either way. He needed to stay low until he found his way to Konoha; and avoid the bad guys of the series, and any unrecognizable Ninja; though he couldn't say the same for his sister... she was taken right off the bat. But, Souta kept hoping that he would be able to save her even though he hadn't even came across another human life since he set out on his personal mission.

So, now he was on his way to that store that he and his sister visited since their first day there with an objective to get as much information as he could so he could head off on part two to his almost-fool-proof plan. He didn't catch the clerk's name, but he's sure he should still be there, usually the workers in Naruto seemed to be working every single day unlike those in the real world.

He found the store easily, already knowing it was open, and walked in, looking straight in the direction of the cashier's counter only to find it empty. He sighed. This was going to be harder than he originally thought. "Hello? Otoko-san! Are you here?"

There wasn't an answer from anyone, so Souta kept walking through the aisles, looking for the worker. "Excuse me! Hello!"

This time there was a sound. Heavy foot stamps than the usual light ones of the Ninja's that he saw on the television, he relaxed visibly as he began to walk closer to the sound. "Yes?" a not-so-familiar voice called out, sounding much more older and deeper than Souta remembered before he realized that this guy must have been the store owner.

"Um... I need help..." Souta murmured stopping as the man walked toward him.

"What is it I can help you with, son?" he was a lightly tanned burly guy with dark brown graying hair, large friendly light-green eyes and a big grin on his face, at probably his first customer for the day. He wore simple civilian clothing with a white apron covering his entire front, while his shirt looked to be black, and his jeans were regular blue jeans. "You need a sutra? Prayer beads? Holy Water? Or maybe it's Ninja tools you're after. We don't have much of those, actually. But, we do have a few kunai and-"

"That's not really what I meant," Souta frowned. "My sister is in trouble... and I need to find the quickest way to Konoha."

The man stopped trying to sell the young boy merchandise as he looked at Souta uncertainly. Souta could just imagine what was going through the man's mind: _If he's trying to get to Konoha... what is he_? _And what exactly is he doing here?_ Despite what Souta was thinking that was on the man's mind, the worker finally spoke to him, though cautiously.

"Go on."

At that Souta began to weave a lie of his own spontaneous will to tell this man what all he could; the usual tact of telling him everything without telling him _everything_. Not telling anything more, or anything less so that he could get the help he needed.

* * *

"If it isn't the zombie combo," Hidan heard the holographic Kisame shout from the distance between he and his partner and the rest of the Akatsuki members that were prepared to go on the Demonic Statue of the Outer Paths. "It's about time you've joined us..."

"Shut the fuck up, fishface," Hidan muttered, finally opting to take _Kagome _off his partner's hands, carrying her bridal style while trying his best not to move his gaze to look at her. His eyes were set on everyone as Kakuzu arrived to his place, standing on his assigned finger near the empty spot where he was needed. Hopefully this will get done and over with quickly.

"Don't forget to place her in the sealing area," Pein commanded, looking Hidan's way as he bounded to the statue, eventually landing on top of the statue's head.

"Yeah, yeah," Hidan murmured, he slowly walked to the mouth of the demonic statue, holding Kagome out a little far in front of him, placing her in the mouth of the demon as the rest of the Akatsuki stared on, gathering their chakra to be ready.

He could feel the eyes of one of the other psychotic bastards on him, and he knew exactly who it was; but he wasn't sure why the odd man was watching him so intently. Or maybe, he was watching _Kagome_ intently... He wasn't sure but he didn't care. That Tobi was just an odd character in general...But Hidan found himself getting unsteady with the feeling he was getting now all of the sudden as he leapt away from the subconcious form of the lady, landing next to Kakuzu in his own assigned spot.

"Are we ready to begin?" Pein's voice began.

"We are," Kakuzu murmured.

"It's about time, un," Deidara's holograph commented with a smirk to his words, his partner Sasori stayed quiet beside him, and the other Akatsuki members that were kept waiting silently agreed.

Kakuzu and Hidan shortly began to call their chakra to the jutsu that they were performing as a group, and Hidan felt a small surge of what he thought seemed to feel like panic coming from the direction of the girl as his purple gaze snapped to her. "Huh, it looks like Kagome-_chan_ isn't so unconcious after all," he chuckled quietly, though all of his associates could hear him clearly as his eyes hardened, staring at the girl's unconcious form.

"Are you positive she's a jinchuuriki?" Pein questioned him again.

"Does it really matter?" Kisame smirked in Kagome's direction. "If she isn't, the jutsu won't work, she'll be left alive, and Hidan can do his little bizzarre ritual that he was planning on doing to the poor lady."

Pein glared in Kisame's direction, feeling the rest of their chakra double as they offered the woman's life ahead of them. He had no use for her if she wasn't a bijuu container; but, wasting their chakra like this isn't exactly how he'd want to find out if she's a jinchuuriki or not. At the most, this jutsu could take two to three days. "_Actually_," he began curiously. "If she isn't a bijuu, I'd like to see of her abilities before you do anything rash, Hidan-san." _That way we wouldn't have been exactly wasting our chakra on nothing. _

Hidan didn't answer for a moment, instead sneering mentally to himself as he concentrated on the task at hand. "What the fuck ever."

"_**This jutsu would be done faster if you all hadn't spoken**_," Black Zetsu said from Hidan's right. "**_Whether or not the miko is a jinchuuriki is irrelevant now, we already wasted chakra... We might as well see it through_**."

"But, Zetsu-san!" Tobi's voice chirped up. "The jutsu would still take long even if we started it yesterday!"

Everyone ignored him starting to add more chakra to speed it up. Even though it was still going to take at least two days, they were determined to get it done, none the less. At that action, everyone took the sign to stop speaking and keep whatever it is they wanted to say locked up until they were finished with the jutsu. No matter how much Tobi felt the need to speak up from being drowned in the silent seriousness.

* * *

_This time, she was dressed in miko garbs much like she was wearing before she ran in with the Akatsuki shinobi... she saw it; and she really believed that she was just dreaming the time before; that she wasn't really in a battle between herself and the man with purple-sheened silver hair. But, alas, even though she wasn't in the presence of the man, the place she was in now wasn't exactly what she considered real._

_Her breathing was labored, she was gasping for her breath as she ran after the one she kept calling, "InuYasha" through her mind, although she couldn't see where he was headed. She had been waiting in a plain field with a little pink jewel that she vaguely recognized as one of the trinkets that her grandfather had been trying to sell back when he was still alive - the Shikon no Tama keychain. She assumed she was planning on giving it to this "InuYasha" person as a gift; since it obviously wasn't real - her grandfather had told her the stories behind them, they were just that; myths - but when she was attacked by the silver haired male with triangular ears that resembled a dog's, she had second guesses._

_She was slashed through her chest from behind, the wound severely fatal and bleeding heavily into her hand that was cupped over it. She looked up and stared in shock at the male before her that was glaring at her with a self-satisfied smirk spread wide on his face. "Now, I have the jewel, I have no use for you," he knocked her feet out of from under her, making her fall face-first into the decieving fluff of grass. "How could you even _think_ that I would want to become a weak _human_?"_

'Not human?'_ Kagome questioned to herself._

_"InuYasha!" this time it _was_ Kagome's voice, much to her own confusion, though it seemed a little more desperate than the last dream that she had - they seemed to be coming endlessly to her. "**Die** InuYasha!"_

_She had a long bow poised in her hands, ready for the shoot as her arrow glowed with the same odd purple glow that her hands did earlier that day when fending off that demon, and she let the arrow go, flying, and soaring with the bright colors landing and pinning the male to the Goshinboku that Kagome had recognized within the instant that she set her eyes on it. Whatever she was doing now, she had the full intent of sealilng the male there, for whatever reason... _

_"Ki...Kikyou..." the male's voice was confused as he looked at her in hurt as he let go of the 'Jewel', letting it fall to the ground in front of him for Kagome to pick up. "Why?" _

_The 'spell' pinning InuYasha to the tree began to work soon; InuYasha's eyes drifted close and fell into a deep slumber as his limbs fell limp, all the telltale signs of being sealed away._

'That _isn't_ my name,' _Kagome frowned to herself - but no matter what she felt herself merging with this person with heavy confusion hanging over her. _

_"Sister Kikyou!" she heard a little girl's voice call to her before she was enveloped in small warm arms. _

_Kagome gasped quietly as she reached over and picked up the jewel, holding it to her bleeding chest and murmuring a prayer, hoping that it wasn't corrupted in his attempt to steal it. "Kaede, take this and burn it with my body!" _

_... _

Kagome jerked awake after that, her chest was heaving heavily and she had the feeling of being trapped in a small space as she tried to look around her in vain. She couldn't see anything! She gave up on trying to figure out what happened next, knowing that she died. And unlike th first dream that had overcome her, that was actually her voice. She wasn't sure if she just had a wild imagination, or if that was just a freak coincidence, because she's had those dreams before. She's sure of it. She had those dreams when she was a child, and her father was still living. But those weren't any kind of dreams that she wanted to relive, so she just let it go.

_Souta, where are you?,_ she quietly let a sob escape her. As she tried to move, she heard a vaguely familiar baritoning voice at the back of her mind that suspiciously sounded in triumph from the core of her stomach, though a little more to the left which made her blood stop cold, **_"I win, Midoriko-sama."_**

* * *

Hidan watched with narrowed eyes as he saw movement from the girl that was atop the statue. That meant she was waking up, because the jutsu didn't even have time to take affect yet. He just hopes that she didn't try to get down; then he'll have to cut his chakra offer short to knock her out again.

"Hidan-san, Hidan-san!" he heard the dopey man's voice call to him as he tried to ignore him in agitation. "Isn't she awakening? Aren't you going to knock her out again?"

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan answered, glaring at the man across from him. "Just keep going."

"Oooh..." Tobi loosely commented, his voice taking on a condescending tone as he spoke. "Whatever you say... But, won't she just try to get down? You must not have been strong enough to knock her out for weeks..."

The other Akatsuki members felt that he did have a point - her life was being sacrificed to give up something that she might or might not have... But apparently Hidan wasn't thinking like the rest of them as something seemed to snap within him.

So, he didn't answer, in favor of watching Kagome with attentive eyes, silently praying to Jashin that she didn't try to get up. That Tobi will get his beating later for questioning his abilities... He's had it up to a point with the queer psychopath... _He'll be the next fucking sacrifice_, he promised himself. _There's no way we'll be in need of him later_.

Soon his thoughts was cut short as an ear-piercing scream cut through his ears from the general direction of where the priestess was, and a small thought of worry crossed his mind. _What the hell happened to the bitch?_, he thought confusedly.

"Oh, looks like the jutsu is working faster than usual!" Tobi laughed joyiously, though there was a malicious intent behind his words; that much was clear to everyone present in the base, and Hidan felt his worry escalate.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

**AN: Oohhh! Cliffy! **

**And we're beginning of the extraction of ... who knows what! ^.^' We'll see what happens next. :) **

**Heads up: **This story is bound to be confusing at some point, feel free to ask whatever questions are needed and I'll try to explain. :D

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	7. Extraction Distraction

**Warning: I told you all the rating would go up. :) Okay, there are only a few OCs in here that will only serve as minor side characters or less – and I own them. :) That's all I own in here, and my crazy imagination that is suddenly going wild. xD**

* * *

**7. Extraction Distraction**

The storeowner stared with a made up decision at the little boy in front of him. It was obvious that he wanted to save his older sister; and what type of priest's son would he be if he denied him his request? The people of Oni no Kuni were taught to treat people with hospitality - no unnecessary questions asked. So of course, he'll tell him where to find Konoha, even though he didn't tell him how she was kidnapped or who even took her. That was none of his business. The kid is already on the job.

"So, can you point me in the direction?" the boy, Souta; he had learned a little earlier after introducing himself, finally questioned after a long moment of uncomfortable silence on his part.

"I don't think it'd do you a lot of good to just point you in the direction, son," he frowned deeply in answer. "But, I do know my daughter will kindly escort you there. She runs to the village every now and then to bless the high clans; its about time she runs back anyways."

Souta gained a look of hope on his face as he waited in expectation for him to explain a little more.

"She's a little bit older than you... and I'm sure she'll protect you with her life," the storeowner saw the look in Souta's eyes as he gained curiosity with no doubt about is daughter's occupation. He wouldn't be surprised if he thought that their family was one of the higher ones of the village, but alas it's not.

"Is your daughter a ninja?" Souta decided to ask what was on his mind as he carefully eyed Tadao, though amusingly, the storeowner almost doubled over in laughter as fought back his hearty chuckles.

"Are you kidding?" he laughed out, patting Souta on the head. "This isn't a hidden village. She takes care of the family shrine; but she has plenty experience in fighting off demons... though none of us could fight off a human she has her sense of wit and clever-mindedness."

...

The store owner had led Souta to his home where there was practically nothing but trees surrounding the home in a wide field of grass, and a deep valley which looked more like crater. His house was small and made of dark wood, and just like most of the houses in the village, the house had a shrine a few yards behind the home. Souta stared in awe at the small peaceful looking home as he was escorted in.

"Akemi!" Tadao shouted closing the door behind them. "I have a job for you!"

There was a shuffling noise from a few rooms down the quaint wooden hallway, and then there was a door shut as footsteps started to pace the closed off room slowly. "No."

"What did I say?" Tadao frowned, heading off down the hall to his daughter's room before suddenly halting a few feet away. "There is a little boy out here that needs our help! His sister was _kidnapped_!"

There was a sigh. Then there was more shuffling before the door opened and revealed a girl in her late teens; probably a few years younger than his sister, that was around his height. Her eyes were a light gray color much like her father's even though his were darker, and also like her father she had spiky shoulder-length black hair which reminded him of the Yondaime Hokage's - though the bottom half seemed to be a red color much to Souta's astonishment.

And as his gaze made it to submit her face to memory, there was a mighty frown on her face as he continued to profile her, hastily moving his traveling eyes elsewhere - black hakamas and white haori with purple ribbons much like his sister's own though in a different color; and the usual tan maintenance sandals.

"Souta this is my daughter Akemi; Akemi, this is Souta Higurashi - a new houshi resident in town."

Souta nodded respectfully at the storeowner's daughter, mind set on getting to the Hokage, be that Tsunade or the old man - he doesn't really know nor care. He just really needs to get to them to ask for help - _There's no way they'll keep Kagome alive for long_, he thought feeling his panic dousing his hope in the fresh essence of disastrous fear.

"What is it that I have to do?" Akemi questioned feeling the anxiety that Souta was putting off as she gave him a once over as well.

* * *

Pein knew. At first when Hidan brought her in, he wasn't completely sure. But now he_ knew_.

He knew that the priestess that was taken against her will couldn't have been a true jinchuuriki - or anything related, especially with the way that Hidan informed him that she had no training with whatsoever as far as he could tell. Even jinchuuriki knew how to defend his or herself from a _simple_ threat, and what did she do? – held her arms out in front of her to manage to protect herself from any fatal beatings, and _not_ fight back. He also knew that there were only _nine_ bijuu which were the chakra spirits extracted from the ultimate - the Juubi.

Also, there was the face that she didn't fit into any of the profiles of the jinchuuriki that he had made out for hunting purposes. But, he didn't _completely_ know. He was still curious as to what would happen when they performed the extraction technique. Hence why they took the chance to perform it now... of course, he didn't like to waste their chakra on something that might not work, but he put up as much of a fight that he could before Zetsu had reassured him.

He just wanted to know, what _human_ could possibly burn away the flesh of a youkai? And there's no harm in gaining information, is there? Of course, he doesn't have a proper use for the girl as of yet, nor does the directing leader of the Akatsuki. But, for now it's safe to just say that he is curious, and he didn't really want to let this go.

_What is it that this _girl_ is capable of?_, he thought, his purple shining orbs looking toward the holographic - to everyone but Hidan and Kakuzu- lady.

"The jutsu isn't working 'faster'," Pein glanced Tobi's way before moving his gaze to an anxious Hidan. "Keep going, though. We're not stopping until we have _answers_."

The Akatsuki members under his rule nodded and began adding more chakra to the statue, though Hidan a little more reluctantly than the others. What was going to happen to the argumentative lady? He needs her unscathed and unharmed for him to actually enjoy his ritual...

...

Kagome could feel it. The pain in her side only got worse as she tried to curl herself further into the engulfing darkness and away from the uncomfortable feeling that was seemingly coming at her from all directions. Another scream almost came from her mouth as she felt her throbbing hip tear - it felt like she was being ripped apart from her insides, and she wasn't sure if it was physical or not; she couldn't see to confirm her suspicions either. All she could do is –

"Ahhh!" – scream. After she was done pouring her lung's supply of air out of her mouth she gave a harsh gasp as she started to huddle further back.

"Don't stop yet," she heard a deep voice call out, and she wondered, '_Where the hell am I?_'

"Kami-sama..." she muttered to herself as her eyes started to adjust well enough to see arm-length very thick canines hanging on either side of her. It made her mind wander to places she really wished it wouldn't. "What have I gotten myself into?" _Where's Souta? He didn't leave me, did he? _

_... _

The holographic Akatsuki, and the two members present in the base watched in astonishment as the jutsu finally began. They all saw a few flashes of light blue before the first dragon made its appearance; grasping the stunned silent lady in a tight grasp and hoisting her high in the air.

Hidan could hear the 'Tobi-freak's high peeled fascinated giggles as he continually added chakra along with the rest of the Akatsuki. Hidan made his gaze towards Kakuzu only to see him eyeing the girl in contempt but otherwise he was emotionless. _Knowing that bastard, he's probably wishing that she'd hurry and die already…_

Soon enough there were four dragon heads, high and demanding as they waved high above them. But, with his barely formidable eyesight he could have sworn he saw that same damned purple light shining from the girl; but it wasn't nearly as noticeable as before so, for now, he kept quiet.

…

Kagome stayed conscious throughout the time that she was pulled away from her temporary safe haven. The moment she saw six sky blue tentacles in the shape of – dragons – coming from the tiny black hole she was placed in her eyes grew wide in terror. _What is going on? _, she fought to keep back another scream as she came into contact of what was holding her captive before she was rudely interrupted. _How did I even get here?_

But… soon she saw _it_… That's what _it_ was. She couldn't describe it. It looked like a statue… but it had hands. There were five indistinctive figures on each hand. Five on the left; standing on the tips of the fingers, and five on the right in the exact same pose – concentrating. _Concentrating? Concentrating on what?_, she thought. _Forget it. What is that thing?_

It… was a statue – maybe.

It looked like some _sort_ of being from what she could make out while being waved in midair. But, from the looks of it, it had nine eyes that was glowing the same blue color as the tentacles that were holding her up. The head – she realized had a mouth… a massive one. One that she was being held in for hope it will keep her safe from the negative feeling that she was getting from around her. She was in a mouth… _It didn't eat me, though_, she thought. _Definitely a statue_; but what the hell was going on?

"Look how quick it's working, Zetsu-san!" called a nearly delighted man's voice from below where Kagome stood – err, floated.

_Great… these people are _eager_ to kill me… or sacrifice me, or whatever_, she thought frowning before she mentally sighed. _There's no talking my way out of this one…_ _What did Souta say that creep's name was – Hidan? Souta told me about the Akatsuki… But why did he have to say I was a jinchuuriki of all things!_

…

"**_Tobi_**," Black Zetsu warned from his place near the masked man.

"I'm sorry, Zetsu-san…" Tobi averted his gaze from Zetsu, moving to glance curiously at the religious Akatsuki member with something close to malice floating behind his dark gray orbs. "But… whether she _dies_ from this extraction or not… We're still going to be _rid_ _of her_, ne?"

Tobi watched in satisfaction as Hidan grit his teeth, seemingly putting more chakra into the jutsu as was the rest, even though they stared confusedly between the two of them. _Let them think or observe as they will_, Tobi's thoughts spoken to him, a dark shading in his mind as he stared at the girl. _She won't get very far…_ _Despite her not even being a jinchuuriki_.

* * *

They walked side by side through the third forest that they've come across with nearly two feet's distance in between them, for trusting purposes, and for battling purposes. Even though neither of the two was good in battle, Akemi had promised that she would protect Souta; so she would be able to do so even if the moves were only defensive while they were so short, yet wide a distance apart.

"So, Akemi-san," Souta began thoughtfully. "Why do you go to Konoha so often?"

Akemi eyed him from the corner of her eyes as she kept walking ahead of them. She thought over what she could tell him without telling him too much. She also thought of the real reason why she kept agreeing to work for Konoha before she gave him her final answer. "I like to drop by for visits."

After that they didn't talk much. Souta kept frowning at the ground as he thought over what to tell Konoha, and Akemi kept looking at him in consideration and curiosity. _This boy is pretty smart for his age_, she thought, eyeing Souta's arms which were being covered by how he hid them; each arm in its opposite's sleeve – like a typical monk. _He must have joined the house where he came from much sooner than all the others back in Oni no Kuni…_ _Or is he just a prodigal houshi?_

His hair kept blowing in his face, covering his bright blue eyes from Akemi's view as they walked, but she's pretty sure that earlier she saw the common sadness and understanding in his eyes – much like the elder priests and priestesses she saw in her country. She was curious about it, but she thought that maybe it had something to do with him losing his sister to the number one group of S-classed ninja just earlier this morning.

_It would explain his early sophistication_,she smiled a small smile before it faded.

"Do you know what you're going to give as an explanation to the Hokage?" she asked eventually.

"Only what I think should be said," Souta replied, smiling up at the older girl. "The story is that she's a jinchuuriki that's been kidnapped with a strong defiance and resistance to any extraction, and they should probably get there quick to save her."

Akemi blinked. "Souta! That would be lying! You told us that she _isn't_ a jinchuuriki…" she trailed off whenever Souta shot her a meaningfully pointed glance as she felt the need to shut up.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed. But, it's my fault that she was kidnapped; and I'm going to do everything in my power to save her." he told her with pleading eyes that were searching out her own skeptical ones. "…The only reason why I got her into this mess in the first place was to delay Hidan's crazy ritual of killing her on the spot. So, please… Let me do this."

Akemi sighed, but said nothing as she nodded, reaching for his hand and closing the space between them. The truth is, she feels sorry for the kid, in more ways than one.

* * *

The purple light continued to get brighter as it clashed with the dragons' light. Hidan stared even as the girl didn't even notice the change in lighting. _What the fuck?_ _It's like she isn't even fucking aware of doing it_.

His heart started beating a little faster as he tore his gaze away from the girl yet again, instead focusing on the amount of chakra he was putting into their progress; but that light was too damned bright to ignore, and his newfound – damn him to admit it – _attraction_ – to the girl made him itch to stop the jutsu so that he could get his ritual over with. Well, after Pein tested her, or whatever.

The light gained… it was brighter, yes. But, the most fucked up thing that could ever happen in Hidan's eyes had happened before the entire Akatsuki, stunning everyone into stopping their jutsu before they could even finish, and it wasn't even the second day yet.

The bright purple light burned away the nine sky blue dragons that had been summoned by the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Though, surprisingly only the ninth dragon was able to escape back into the mouth of the statue before it was completely obliterated and left to nothingness around them.

He felt the incriminating glare of one of the members of the Akatsuki, and immediately began to rethink his estimation of power in the man whose face was covered with the swirling orange mask… _Fucking creep_…

His darkened purple gaze stayed on Kagome, though, even though he was being glared at. He wasn't sure why Jashin had demanded he pay attention to the girl… But, he was never one to disobey an order. Right now, Kagome… the girl – she began her journey to plummet to the ground in astonishing speed as she screamed something that sounded like a banshee's grating voice. He couldn't be sure of what she was saying, though, because it was hard to make out anything besides the curses in the bloody murder scream.

Hidan had enough of the high pitched yelling, though, and he launched himself after her catching her around the waist as they both landed a few feet away from the statue and the rest of the Akatsuki members whom were all staring quietly at the two.

"Huh…" Tobi's voice reached Hidan's ears. "Looks like _Miko-sama_ is not a jinchuuriki after all… She's just _special_."

"Hidan, Kakuzu," Pein's voice called out after them in an empty voice. "Bring her to the main base. Immediately."

"What?" Kagome questioned quietly gripping Hidan's shoulders in a tight grasp as her mind reeled from her falling session.

Hidan didn't answer. His blood ran cold as he gripped the 'priestess' tighter and pulled the both of them upright. What has he gotten them into? _I should have just fucking sacrificed her when I was told to_. "Of course, we'll get her to you right away, Leader-_sama_."

* * *

**Authoress Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry I stopped with a semi-cliffy. :D


	8. Are We There Yet?

**Authoress's Note:** My updates are unfortunately going to get even more scarce pretty soon because on August 13th I'll be back in school, and this year I have endless exams to worry about. -.-' But, I'll try to update as frequently as I can. And, I want to thank you all for your continued support of this story, :)

I probably should warn you, so far their 'relationship' is starting out one-sided, but the feelings _will_ be returned. I just think it's better this way. :D I like torturing characters... lololol.

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Are We There Yet?**

He had been so set on having her die in the process of the extraction or something of the likes at the very least. But he wasn't at all expecting Pein to have taken a dangerous interest in the girl so shortly after attempting the extraction, none the less _during_ the extraction. Hidan wanted to know what game Pein was playing, and now is as good a time as any to get the answers he wanted.

He saw Kakuzu make his way toward himself and his captive, and he never let go of the priestess, instead wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. Though, to his surprise she didn't seem to say anything about it, or do anything. _Probably trying to think of a way to get out of here_, he snickered in his mind.

"Too bad we can't sell her," Kakuzu muttered quietly, eliciting a snort from his partner and a pretty little scowl from _Kagome_.

"Kagome-_chan_," Hidan spoke, catching her attention, although the way he said her name was slightly mocking as a slow smirk grew on his face. "I'm afraid we're going to have to put off our ceremony, but whatever the fuck Pein wants from you must be pretty fucking major."

...

Kagome felt her scowl deepen as she dropped her hands instantly from the man holding her as if his skin burned her. This wasn't fair. What awful thing did she do in her life to deserve to be kidnapped by_ fictional_ criminals with a stong drive to eliminate her from both her world and this anime show? Because that is where they are now... in a completely fictional world... _Who do they think they are?_, she frowned.

"What makes you think I'll be going anywhere willingly with a criminal like you?" she barked, glaring straight at the one called Hidan.

"What makes you think you have much of a choice?" the other one spoke, his odd green eyes peered into her own, and Kagome vaguely remembered something that Souta had said a while back about Hidan and his partner... _Who was it? ... Caw... Ka? Kaku... Bird; his name sounded like some kind of bird... Urmmm... EHHH! CawkKakuzu! Kakuzu, that's it! The one obsessed with money_, she remembered.

_"__They are quite the pair, ne, Nee-chan? It's because Hidan is immortal; no matter how many times he gets cut to pieces, he's still living. And Kakuzu isn't anyone to mess with either... He does this freaky thing with his stitches all over his body... all he does is worry about money though - I consider that a weakness." _ His preference was pretty obvious when he muttered off about how he couldn't sell her, actually. But, she couldn't see his supposed, 'freaky stitches' that she heard about, did that mean he was hiding them?

But, really... the only thing that kept running through her mind at that moment was the predicament that her brother put her in, whether to save her life or not... She really didn't have much of a choice if she was dealing with the unkillable duo. How suicidal would she be if she tried to escape _while_ they watched? _Yeah, no; I'll wait for an opening or something_... she frowned.

"The fact that I'm in the hands of fictional characters," she said only loud enough for herself to hear.

* * *

Souta and his companion walked on quietly in considerable silence with Souta starting up a random conversation every now and then. He kept asking her odd questions, like; "Do you have a Kage?", "How many ninjas vist your home?" or "Can you kick a ninja's ass without looking?" the second one was kind of a bust, because he already knew that she couldn't use her jutsu on humans, so she just giggled quietly at him and patted his head as she patiently waited for him to change the subject.

"Ne, Akemi-chan?" he asked her again, and she prepared for another ridiculous question. But apparently he was all out as he began to speak what was on his mind. "Do you know who the Hokage is right now?"

Akemi closed her eyes in thought as they kept walking, before she finally answered, "A few years back, the Sandaime died; all of the nations recieved news the second the Fifth took his place."

_Apparently, she doesn't know Tsunade's name_, Souta thought. But that was all the information he needed. "Is the Godaime a woman, then?"

"Yes; she is," she looked at him oddly as she nodded her head once. "A busty blonde woman - one of the Legendary Sennin."

Much to her surprise, Souta had a large smile on his face as she confirmed his thoughts. _Nee-chan, you'll be safe again soon!... as soon as I get someone to teach me to use chakra!_, he giggled in his mind, _and then _I'll_ be your hero! _

* * *

Kagome was awake this time when they took her, and so she assumed that they couldn't be bothered to knock her out this time. Then there was the issue where the white haired man made her walk - his mistake - she was a track star back in secondary school... though, somehow she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to outrun ninjas, she might still have a chance to run when they are away; she isn't suicidal enough to run away while they were looking.

So, to pass the time by she began to talk as she walked in between the zombie guy, and the psycho, "What's your favorite movie?"

She saw that Kakuzu was ignoring her, but much to her delight, the one called Hidan turned to glare at her.

"What the fuck does it matter what movie is our favorite?"

"How rude!..." she mumbled. "Here a girl just tries to start a conversation and this hermit-looking jerk has to ruin it the second I try..."

...

Hidan stared at the girl as she started walking ahead of him, beside Kakuzu. The usual blood lust was gone, and in it's place was annoyance. She was only walking with them for five minutes and she started to annoy him. He wasn't sure how much of this he could take, so he reluctantly tore his gaze away from her, and stared ahead of him as he began to think of a much more safer route.

Like, what did Pein want with the girl? He understood that he was mistaken, and he let that brat fool him into thinking that he caught a jinchuuriki - which he wasn't sure why the boy did it in the first place, did he want his sister dead? It'd make sense, Hidan would have tried to kill her off if he was related to her too... especially with how she always seemed to aim for a blow to his ego... _And what the hell does she fucking know about my sex life? _He stopped himself from thinking any further as he frowned. _But, if I wanted to, I could have her_, he thought, eyes unwillingly travelling back to the backside of Kagome as she began to talk again.

"I'm hungry," she told his partner, and Kakuzu didn't pay her any mind. "If you'd just let me get something to eat on our way, that would be great!"

Hidan raised an eyebrow as he inspected her figure. _She doesn't look hungry_... But instead of saying what was on his mind, he decided to answer for the zombie man.

"I wouldn't speak to him were I you; you annoy the fuck out of him, and he won't hesitate to kill your ass. Besides, telling him pointless shit isn't your best idea yet," he chuckled darkly.

"It's not pointless," she told him with her chin up, even though she wasn't facing him. "If I die on our way to wherever the hell we're going, it's going to be you guys' fault. I told you I was hungry, and you denied me food. What if I told you I had to use the bathroom?"

"Go die, bitch," was Hidan's answer.

...

Kagome glared ahead of her, not even bothering to turn around as the group continued to walk. Hidan was already pissing her off, and if she fed into it she'll end up losing her temper... "After you, asshole."

_ I already know you can't die,_ she thought, frowning. _And since you can't, the chances of me dying willingly is slim to none. _Besides, this 'Pein' person obviously wants her alive, so she was kind of counting on that for now. _Hopefully it doesn't have to do with the fact that Souta lied about me being a jinchuuriki_...

She heard Hidan's dark laugh, though, and Kagome pulled out of her thoughts, assuming that he was thinking along the same lines as she was, minus the part about her not dying. She grinned to herself, _I have one over him_.

.

.

.

.

It had been a while of walking, and Kagome got bored of anything to say to the zombie man, or the psycho that were now walking beside her instead of in front of and behind her. Her feet were getting sore from the long walk, and the warm Spring weather was starting to wear on her; suddenly she felt lucky that her haori and hakamas were thin and suited for the weather. But, unfortunately she had to pull her ponytail a little higher to get the scruff off of her neck.

She wondered how these ninja could do it... especially wearing those thick black cloaks over their clothes like they were. _Tch, they probably are used to it, she thought. How long have we been walking anyways? It had to be at least three hours_, she frowned. How long does it even take to get there? Whereever_ there_ is...

A few more minutes passed, and Kagome couldn't take it any more, so she resorted to asking Hidan the question that was on her mind since the sun had long since gone down. "So, are we there yet?"

"Shut up."

"How about now?"

"Shut. Up," Hidan didn't turn to her, he just kept walking as he growled out his answer.

"Hi-dannn!" she sang-songed, "I'm getting tired; we've been walking forever!"

"And if you'd shut the fuck up, the time would be fucking reduced," Hidan cursed, and she could practically see the red tick marks coming into view on his forehead.

_I never thought I'd see that in person... Does that mean I'm on T.V.?_ , she thought to herself. "Why do you curse so much?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Hidan, if you'd learn to ignore her, then maybe she will leave you alone," Kakuzu suggested, not even looking at the two.

Kagome frowned at him. _What's his problem? _But otherwise, she just waited a few more minutes as Hidan had gone quiet again, seemingly lost in thought.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" she watched as Hidan turned red in the face, probably suppressing a temper trantrum, and she flinched away, leaning more towards Kakuzu than the man that looked as if he were going to explode. _Note to self, don't push the psychotic man with pretty eyes too far, he'll blow himself up - not that he wouldn't survive_...

* * *

Souta smiled as the gates to Konoha had came into view, even though it was still at least a mile away, it was still kind of visible to him, masked behind all the trees. _The village hidden in the leaves_, he thought absently. _Quite literally_.

"In about fifteen more minutes we should be there," Akemi spoke up, and Souta looked to see a bright smile on her face.

_She must love it here as much as I wanted to go here_, he smiled at her. "Are you going to be staying with me while I'm here?" he asked hopefully.

He watched as she seemed to go off in thought, and he really wished that she wouldn't leave him - so far she was the only person that he knew here, and even though he's watched this show through and through, he still wouldn't know where to go - it wasn't like they had a map of the place on the television or in the manga.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to," she answered, and the two of them approached the woods that hid the gates in companionable silence, grinning once they were nearly just a few yards away.

* * *

**End Note:** Sorry about that, I'm trying to add more humor in here so it won't be too serious all the time; I kinda need a break from dramatic and serious, but those chapters will come soon enough. :)

Hope you enjoyed it, though! ^^'


	9. Raw Spiritual Energy

**Authoress' Note:** I'm going to try to even out their focuses, because Souta is as much as a main character as Kagome and Hidan; so, as a

**Warning:** this chapter focuses a little more on Souta, but Kagome's still in it. Just… not _active_... Sorry about that! xD

* * *

**9. Raw Spiritual Energy**

It was two hours into nightfall by now—but there was still a little light from the moon and retreating sun, and they were at the gates of Konoha, speaking with the guards. From what Souta could tell, it was Izumo and Kotetsu—the two awesome nobodies on the show. He felt like smiling despite himself. _But, do these people ever sleep?_, he wondered.

Akemi walked up to the gates with a large smile on her face as she waved lightly in greeting. "Oi! Izumo, Kotetsu."

"Akemi," both of them nodded in greeting before Kotetsu looked down to his paper. "Are you here for another arrangement?"

"Oh, no," she lifted her hand which was being held by the young boy's hand and showed it to them. "My friend here just needs to talk to Hokage-sama; it's serious."

Izumo and Kotetsu lowered their gazes to the thin little boy dressed in houshi garbs standing beside her just a foot or two shorter than she was before looking at each other to see what the other thought or came down with on the situation, Souta assumed. _They do that a lot_, he thought.

"What's your name?" Izumo questioned him.

"Souta Higurashi," Souta answered easily, his smile never even left his face.

For something so serious, he couldn't help but smile now that he was in Konoha, well _almost_ in. And, then he'll see all of his favorite characters! _Yosh!_—_but, immediately I need to train to help retrieve my sister… Hopefully they get someone cool on the job with me… someone_ strong. _Like Kakashi or something_.

"Well, you know where the tower is," Kotetsu spoke again, smiling slightly at the little boy before looking seriously at the teenage girl before them. "Just be sure to relay this to whoever is on duty as the receptionist—be that Genma or Shizune, and you should immediately be allowed inside if it's as serious as you say."

Akemi nodded gratefully and thanked them as she tugged the little boy into the village.

…

They stood in front of the fifth Hokage, who was looking at them curiously as she relayed what Shizune had told her. Souta wasn't sure how they had gotten in so quickly, but the moment Akemi mentioned the Akatsuki, Shizune had put off listening to their story and dragged the duo all the way to Tsunade's office herself.

Now they were told to wait as Tsunade eyed Souta carefully, noticing the way he was dressed. And Souta could practically feel him assessing him; probably trying to get a feel for his chakra or something, as far as he could tell...

"What was it about the Akatsuki that you had for me?" she asked seriously, her golden honey brown eyes met his sapphire blue ones as he met her gaze without backing down.

_Maybe I should just tell the truth?_, he thought. _It's not like they are going to be able to go and save her; they have ninja that they don't need to risk—they'll need them for the Fourth Shinobi War_… _Or I can lie my ass off; Kagome needs to be saved and she needs saved_ now_!_

"My sister was kidnapped by an Akatsuki member, she's a priestess in the fine arts of…" he hesitated. What was the religions in here? I sure hope Shinto is one of them… "Shinto… She's a jinchuuriki, but she wasn't trained to fight for herself, nor was I, since we come from a non-ninja village… And, I need to get her back because she is guarding a precious…"

He saw that he had Tsunade's full attention as she continued to stare at him, along with Shizune and Akemi who were looking kind of confused. He felt nervous now, like he was a bug being inspected.

_Think, Souta! … Uhh … Grandpa mentioned something two years ago… he was trying to sell it, I think… Duh! The Shikon Jewel!_, he mentally patted his back before continuing as gravely as he could. "Artifact… It's a jewel with significant power, and if it gets into the wrong hands… The Five Great Nations will be doomed."

Tsunade stared wide-eyed at Souta, and he felt himself grinning on the inside, it worked! _If only there was actually some jewel to protect_, he thought. _I'll figure something out soon. _

"So what you're saying is," Tsunade relayed with worry on her face—though, her version of worry looked a lot like suppressed anger; Souta knew her character pretty well, and he was glad he caught her attention. "That your sister is a demon holder, and she is guarding a highly wanted jewel? She's in the Akatsuki's hands, and if they get a hold of this precious artifact they could risk the lives of everyone?"

Souta nodded as solemnly as he could. "And since neither of us had had any kind of training, I won't be able to save her like I planned… But, really I don't want to burden you with the task of saving my sister and the world; I just wish that I could do it…"

Akemi put a hand on her shoulder, but Souta didn't look back for he already knew she was scowling at him. He knows that he added on to the lie, but all he wants is to be trained so that he can help is sister. It wasn't like he was planning to deceive them into risking their own lives to protect his sister, even though they aren't even real.

Soon after the silence that had accompanied his explanation, Tsunade sighed and pulled some papers out of one of her desk drawers. "How much training _do_ you have?"

"Not much… besides using my chakra," he quietly answered, still lying. _I need to _learn_ to use my chakra_.

"If I put you with the greatest shinobi available, do you think you would be able to learn quickly?" Tsunade asked, eyes still glued to the papers before her.

"I'm a fast learner, Hokage-sama," at least he wasn't lying this time. He was a fast learner. In the past two years that they were living on their family's shrine, he was put into a karate class, and other self defense classes, and he surprisingly picked up the habit of it pretty quickly in the rough amount of four weeks. So, what they called 'taijutsu' he would have been almost as good as a genin in the art.

But, that's not why he's here. He came here to learn to use jutsu. Not dally about trying to fight with his hands—he'd lose for sure then! As Souta thought about who could possibly teach him anything quickly, Tsunade looked down at a file, laying it out in front of her, which dragged his attention to her.

"Shizune," she called, despite the woman standing quietly behind her. "Get me Hyuuga Hinata."

Souta blinked at the name she chosen. _I have to learn from a girl?_, he frowned. _Why didn't she get Neji instead?_

* * *

They stopped, much to Kakuzu's ire. They were now in some forest, surrounded by a few trees that would give them cover, but Hidan knew that Kakuzu didn't like sleeping outside, hell; he wasn't so crazy about it either.

The girl had long since stopped talking and in the silence she nearly passed out on her feet, which was why they stopped. She was going to lay on the grassy ground, but Hidan didn't want to hear her complain about how itchy she was later, so he threw her his cloak so she could lay on it, and she soon fell asleep where she lain it, directly across from the fire Kakuzu made, nearly reaching distance from where Kakuzu was sitting.

"Hidan," Kakuzu's voice reached his ears as he looked at Kagome whom was lying on Hidan's cloak. "You're taking watch first."

"The hell I am!" he retorted, finally moving his gaze so that he was glaring at his partner. "You probably only want to sleep first so you can lie next to her, you creepy sick fuck. She doesn't fucking want you, anyhow you still look like a damned freak."

Kakuzu's green eyes snapped to his—his sclera had gone ominously black as he stared annoyingly into Hidan's eyes. "I have no reason to permit myself to such lowly activities."

Hidan looked disgusted for a moment, before he answered. "Yeah, fine. Whatever. Just go to fucking sleep; if something goes wrong, I'll handle it myself."

Kakuzu glared, but made himself comfortable on the ground—away from Kagome—as the flames from the fire glowed and lit his face in every odd way possible.

He turned and sat on his cloak, near Kagome's sleeping body—it is _his_ cloak after all. _She won't say shit about it_, he thought. And he stared at her for the longest as he thought over the entire day and a half that he knew her. It sure did seem like longer to him, and Jashin wouldn't let it go.

He was behind in his sacrifices, and he could feel that Kagome would have made the most perfect sacrifice… But it was always the ones he couldn't have that always seemed sweeter. He relished in that. He was growing bored, though.

He reached for his retractable spear which was lying in his lap and he instantly began to toy with it as he thought of how he was going to deal with the Kagome situation. Since he couldn't do his ritual without being useless for an entire day, he decided he would sacrifice his own blood so that he wouldn't be considered sinning. Especially because the ritual required that he sacrifice his own as well in the first place.

So with that thought in mind, he drove his pike straight through his hand, shutting his eyes slightly, as he let out a pleasured sigh, feeling his blood trickling around the new wound. _It had been too long_, he thought as he opened his eyes to look at the stars that were shining far from where he sat.

_It's not like anyone is going to attack us, anyways_, he scowled as he removed his spear, licking it clean of the red liquid that was slowly dripping down the sides of it. _We're the fucking Akatsuki—too dangerous to even think of fucking with_.

* * *

Hinata squinted at him for a moment before she tilted her head to the side. Her eyes were unnerving him, and he was starting to feel self-conscious as she stared at him with her Byakuugan activated, but she didn't say anything for the longest. Her gaze and her silent studying made him worry that he probably didn't even have chakra even more than when she first activated her kekkei genkai.

Of course, she didn't know he knew her blood line limit, and she was being horribly discreet about using it, around him – except she couldn't do much to hide the veins that had protruded around her eyes.

Soon enough she deactivated her blood limit and stared at him with a deep frown. "Souta-san," she began quietly.

Souta stopped thinking and listened to what she had to say.

"You… don't have chakra," she gently murmured as she bent down in front of him to get eye contact with him.

He was panicking now, how was he going to save Kagome now? _And, doesn't everybody have Chakra? With the exception of Lee?_, he thought.

"Your energy is to spiritually raw to be formed into any use of elemental weapon or otherwise," when she smiled, Souta felt himself getting confused. "It means that you can't do jutsu, even though your energy is stronger, it's going to take a lot to get you to mold it to your use."

"What do you mean by spiritual energy, though?" he asked, looking down to the ground. _This could put a dent in my flawless plan_…

"You have no chakra," she told him again, though this time she looked as if she was going to explain it a little more clearly than before. "Chakra is the energy formed of both spiritual and physical energy, correct?"

He nodded, staring intently at the teenager.

"Well, you lack the affinity to control your physical energy," she looked him over before going to the target in the center of the field. "But, since you lack that, it seems your spiritual energy—or in this case raw power—is much stronger than your physical side. You're going to need someone who can help you in that department. B-but…" she hadn't stuttered in a while, and she felt it coming back to her as she looked down. "The only person besides myself that I can think of is… Sakura-chan, or …Naruto-kun…"

A grin almost split Souta's face in half as he thought of training with Naruto, his idol. But, he couldn't help but wonder why Hinata seemed so worried about it.

"Ne, Hinata-chan?" Souta began, looking up to her.

"I-it's nothing…" she replied instantly, but Souta could see the blush blooming on her face easily and he frowned.

_Right; I forgot_, Souta thought, feeling himself become doomed. _Not only is she pining after Naruto, but he probably wouldn't be able to teach me anything_. He's stuck with Hinata, it seems. He most definitely didn't want to train under someone as strong as Sakura, that's for sure.

He sweatdropped.


	10. Power

**Forget anything else about the Naruto World at this point; I'm changing some more things.**

***This Chapter was Edited***

* * *

**10. Power **

In the training grounds alone, Souta stared out at the fields where Hinata had put up some targets for him to practice with. Hinata had said that she was going to go fetch someone to help out with his training, and left nearly fifteen minutes ago, and Akemi had gone to talk to the awesome-nobodies at the gates while he was to train. And now, Souta couldn't figure out what he was going to do with this 'raw spiritual energy' as Hinata had so kindly put it.

She made it sound like it was a good thing when she was explaining to him that he didn't have chakra, but he couldn't help but feel otherwise as he thought over how long she was taking to get back.

"What am I going to do, Nee-chan?" he asked to his sister despite her not being there as he slid down against a tree, feeling the bark scratch though the thin material of his haori as he waited for Hinata to come back to give him further instruction.

'_If Kagome was in this situation…_' he thought. '_What would she do? She always knows what to do, even when she doesn't know what's going on._' That question kept repeating itself, and he kept answering it with the same answer; she just _always_ knew what to do. No matter how clueless his sister may appear to have been, she always knew what to do.

It took him a moment and ten more repeated questions in his mind before he finally understood what he was asking himself… or more importantly, what he was supposed to answer the question with. "Kagome-nee _has_ been in this situation before," he realized. _'…when she did that burning-skin thingy with the nekomata humanoid in the fields…_' and his face broke out into a grin as he heard footfalls coming his way through the forest relatively quickly—but he didn't worry, he knew it was Hinata.

He closed his eyes, planning on meditating as his past self-defense class sensei had told him, so that he could channel energy—whatever that meant—and eventually he felt his heartbeat slow.

"Hey," a familiar voice called down not to far from him.

A _very_ familiar _boy_ voice, might it be mentioned.

Souta's eyes opened slowly one at a time so that he could confirm who was speaking, and to whom they were speaking. So, he was slightly shocked to see that the boy was talking to him…

Sapphire blue eyes met cerulean blue, and Souta fought to keep his screeches of excitement contained as he admired the boy who he knew was in his teens at this point. _I can't believe it_, his eyes shone in awe. _It's Naruto_.

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto was standing in front of him in his orange and black jumpsuit-glory, his calloused hands on his hips as he regarded the younger boy with curiosity. "Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

Souta frowned. "No, I don't go to school here…"

Naruto, looking puzzled, dropped his hands from his hips in confusion as he considered finding out who the boy was.

"Who are you?" then as an afterthought he added, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way."

Souta squealed his delight in his mind as his idol sat down before him, criss-cross-applesauce-style.

"The name is Souta Higurashi!" Souta grinned, before remembering why he was there in the first place, then his smile faded into a frown. "I'm here because Tsunade-sama promised to help me.

Naruto was many things, as his peers would say. Usually hyper-active was one of them, and overly caring—even for some people (unwanted allies) he doesn't like—but that was because it was his job, his nindo; to help people no matter what. But, in between the time that he had left to train with Jiraiya, come back, and retrieved Gaara after he was abducted by the Akatsuki, he'd learned a lot.

Like understanding, he learned that—though he threw that lesson out the window more than a few times.

And even though, he knew that he shouldn't intrude with asking the little boy before him personal questions, he couldn't help his curiosity, "Help you with what?"

Souta's mind didn't filter anything before it left his mouth because he felt that he could trust the teenaged-boy before him as his frown deepened even more. "The Akatsuki stole my sister… and she promised to help me prepare to get her back."

The only thought running through Souta's mind at the time was '_What would Naruto's reaction be to my answer?_' and the thoughts going through the elder boy's was, '_Not those fucking bastards again!_'

* * *

They were on the road again with Kagome walking in between Kakuzu and Hidan after the latter had so _kindly_ awoken her. But, much to her relief, Hidan had gotten tired of her asking when they were to get there he finally decided to tell her where they were at. He had turned her head in the direction of where they were going—surprisingly with a gentle touch, and a small flare of heat racing to where their skin met, both having felt it, wondering if the other felt it as well—and calmly stated that they were only going to be walking nearly a quarter of a mile in that direction before they were to reach their destination.

Kagome's breathing was still labored from the last time she was made to walk, but this time she didn't bother wasting her energy to complain about it, knowing that she'll need to it keep up as they arrive to the base which was home to the bad guys.

As they were walking though, Kagome felt a spiked shiver going down her spine and she gasped, not having felt that before; she was sure of it. But, before she could speak, she saw that both Hidan and Kakuzu were already on guard, standing on either side of her protectively—both knowing that she was useless in fighting, a dead weight.

After realizing that they were already on it, she felt the need to say it aloud to herself. "I think we have company…"

She heard Hidan's scoff beside her as Kakuzu grunted out an order to him.

"Hidan, guard the wench," he didn't look to see how Hidan reacted, but instead got ready to fight on his own. "And before you even think to argue, we have to get to the base by at least the end of today…" his raspy voice told him lowly.

Hidan almost argued, but something in the way Kagome looked at him just as he was about to speak up made him rethink it, and his argument dropped.

Soon before long, their company was soon joined by another human-sized thing that Kagome assumed to be a beast that stood before them, in what looked to be a cloak of black… _energy?_… in the shape of seven tails. It must have been visible energy, but Kagome had not anticipated it, even though she was finally coming to understand that things in the Naruto-World were going to most likely be the unbelievable, seeing as she saw a few of the episodes, and one of the movies without batting a lash at the unusualness. '_This person… they're… it's like what Naruto did,' _she figured_. 'With the… Kyuubi's…chakra…_' She started to remember what she saw on the shows, thanking Kami that she paid attention to the episodes rather than dozing off like she had felt like at the time.

Instead of this jinchuuriki's cloak being orange, like Naruto's was, it was black, and for some reason, it seemed to be getting stronger as Kakuzu and Hidan shared an equally unprepared bout of curses spewing from their mouths. They could tell that the container was giving their bijuu more reign, seeing as the energy easily started to form into fur, and though usually Hidan would have been prepared for this encounter, excited for it, even—he couldn't help but curse his luck for this day.

"Oh, Kami-sama," Kagome felt her face drain of color as the jinchuuriki started to run in an astonishing speed towards them.

'_Oh, we _really_ don't have time for this,_' Hidan groaned.

* * *

Naruto sat with Souta as they talked amiably. And as they talked, Souta found himself admiring the blonde boy even more. He was glad that he found a friend in the star of the show so quickly. But, really to him, it wasn't that much of a surprise, seeing as on the show everywhere that Naruto went, he seemed to be making friends in any way possible, even if the person surely hated him at first sight; Naruto is just that type of person, Souta realized. _Like Kagome_, he thought, remembering all of the friends that Kagome had come over to their house at some point.

"So," Souta began, eyeing the target that was straight ahead of them. "Have you seen Hinata lying around anywhere?"

Naruto chuckled at the unintentional joke, because every time he saw Hinata, she did seem to be grounded—either face-planted, or on her back with rosy cheeks visible. "Actually," he began slowly.

"Where is she?" Souta quickly questioned.

"She sent me here…she said that she had a friend in the training grounds waiting for her, but she needed someone else to help with his training," Naruto explained, eyeing the young boy carefully as he squared him up through squinted eyes. "I didn't figure that the friend would be you…but, when I came here, I ran into you and almost forgot about it," he scratched the back of his head.

Souta deadpanned, but quickly recovered as he frowned. "Does that mean that she isn't coming back?"

"Nah," was the lazy response that he received. "She just went to get someone more _efficient_ to help you. I think she said she was getting her father, or something. Why? What did she go fetch me for, anyways?"

"Well, she told me…" Souta frowned as he paused. "That I don't have chakra…"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly in shock; of course, civilian children don't have chakra, and neither did Lee. But he started to wonder why obaa-chan had agreed to have him trained even though he's chakra-less… Does that mean that he's like Lee? And another question that began to plague the boy who was used to working fast, and speeding up lessons was, '_Won't it take _longer_ for him to train?_' Though Naruto was having an inner mind battle over how Tsunade was doing things, Souta continued, despite his newfound companion's shell-shocked expression.

"But she said something else that I didn't understand," Souta's frown deepened. "She said that I have 'raw spiritual energy', and that I wouldn't be able to mold it to my use because it's too strong, and too pure."

Even Naruto didn't understand what that meant.'_He doesn't have chakra…but he has raw spiritual energy that he can't even mold to his use?' _Naruto thought._ 'That must mean, he doesn't have the mental or physical energy combination to carry out jutsu like shinobi._' "Well, that's dumb."

Souta looked startled, and Naruto shook his head in response to alleviate his confusion. "I've never heard that one before," Naruto put it bluntly, but he let a familiar encouraging foxy grin show on his features. "But, you must not be completely useless, otherwise obaa-chan would have sent you home with your tail between your legs," he laughed a little obnoxiously, and Souta began to join him as he imagined the image that Naruto had provided for him along with the blonde. "I'm sure whoever it is that Hinata-chan went to get will be able to help you figure out how to use your freakish raw-energy-thing, especially with their super freakish eyes," he shivered, and the two began to wait, talking about nothing as they got to know each other.

The duo didn't have to wait too long before Hiashi Hyuuga arrived with his daughter leading the way, and a frown on his face as he looked over the little boy that sat next to Konoha's number one hyper-active knuckle-headed ninja. "This the one, Hinata?"

"Yes, father," Hinata answered.

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu couldn't kill the seven-tailed bijuu container even if they wanted to; the Akatsuki were going to need the Kaku later, but they couldn't be bothered with taking the jinchuuriki with them either, when they have to watch and make sure that Kagome doesn't try to get away. So, they had knocked the container out, though it took nearly half an hour to complete the task... even with the both of them fighting him. And much to Hidan and Kagome's astonishment, their encounter was nearly the same as the last time they were attacked; the jinchuuriki was looking for the 'power' that Kagome supposedly had, and at this the three travelers were stunned and confused by what he meant, but it didn't stop Kakuzu and Hidan from knocking him out to allow them to continue making their way away.

"You know, Kakuzu," Hidan commented after a few silent moments passed between the three of them. Kakuzu didn't give a notifying answer besides a noncommittal grunt as they continued to walk. "I'm curious about this 'power' that Ka-go-me-_chan_ here supposedly has…"

Kagome scowled but kept her eyes on her feet as they walked, causing Hidan to grin a little in her direction in satisfaction at annoying her in some way.

Kakuzu felt reluctant to admit it, but he was just as curious as his partner. Hearing of the first time that they had been attacked had been a surprise, and this being their second time being attacked because of a power—of _what _no one could tell openly—that the girl _might_ have? Not to mention what had happened when they had tested an extraction on her the day before—when she had burned away the tendrils of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's chakra before it could even reach her. "Whatever it is… The war seems it will be in our favor with something… possibly… as powerful as these bijuu are making her out to be…" he hesitantly answered, sliding his gaze to Kagome as she seemed to be busying her mind with a puzzling thought just like the other two.

"I was thinking the same damned thing," Hidan murmured as his eyes had never left the girl.

...

Kagome heard them speaking, but she couldn't bring herself to even think to respond as she thought over that 'power' as well. She doesn't think it was her that was attracting these…demons...but she couldn't help but accept the facts whenever she remembered that she had burned away the flesh of that poor cat-thing-person, and a sense of dread came over her as she realized that this criminal organization might refuse to let her go if she proved to be valuable, and if she wasn't, they probably wouldn't even hesitate to kill her on the spot.

But, as she continued to worry over her dilemma, she started to hear the voice from before murmur in the recesses of her mind, though she didn't bother to try listening to it now. It was enough of a surprise to hear that she had a 'power' that these fictional characters might possibly want...

"We're here," she heard Hidan comment, and she looked up to see a bunch of greenery as they were in the middle of nowhere.

"…Your base is... a forest," Kagome stated skeptically with a risen slender blue-black eyebrow.

Hidan snickered quietly as both he and Kakuzu dragged her on, bringing her to the actual entrance. "No; it's _in_ a forest."


End file.
